Suit Up Phantom
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: As the fight between Pariah and Danny reached its peak, time and space was ripped open sending them both into a not so distant future where battle suits are not so uncommon. (No Danny Pairings, rather depressing)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

61%... 60%... 57%... 56%

"Damn it..." Danny let one of his rare swears slip through his clenched teeth as he slowly felt his life force being drained out of him. Sweat forming on his brow as he kept pushing himself harder and harder.

He had to win. He had to win. He had to win!

A wave of crimson light flew towards him and he activated the Fenton Battle Suit's jet thrusters, quickly accelerating in order to dash out of the line of fire. The heat from the blast telling him just how close he had been to losing his life then and there.

"Give it up, boy!" Pariah shouted as he stood over the young ghost teen. The twisted giant grinning down at what he saw as more of a temporary piece of entertainment rather than a real threat.

"Never." Danny said angrily as he struggled to ignore the growing pain that echoed through his body. The glowing green eyes of his ghost form staying fixed on the monster that he had to overcome. Danny threw a powerful ghost ray, one magnified a hundred fold by the power of Battle Suit that smashed into Pariah Dark, pushing the Ghost King back a few steps.

Danny felt a wave of pain surge up the neral links in his spinal that connected his spinal cored to his battle suit as another chunk of his life force was drained away to pay for that last attack. 51%

Pariah Dark rushed forward, swinging around his huge mace in an attempt to crush the boy. Danny barely managed to throw up his shield in time to take the hit, but with him now stuck on the defensive, the giant just smashed into the shield again and again, draining away a little more of the boy's life with each passing blow.

"All this power! It's a burden, isn't it boy!" Pariah mocked as he saw the boy slowly withering away under the strain of keeping up his shield.

"It... isn't the power... It's how you use it!" Danny shouted. A ring of light appeared behind him and Danny channeled half of his remaining life force in order to make a copy of himself.

Pariah was caught off guard as the copy rammed itself into his chest, knocking him off his feet.

The ghost king counted by bringing down his mace on the copy, smashing it out of existence. But in that moment Danny turned on his thrusters and dashed forward, punching the king in the face.

Pariah stumbled until he regained his footing but then glared at the small boy in the metal suit. "Did you think you could beat me with such a cheap trick?" Pariah growled, a small line of green blood coming from his busted lip.

"Maybe not." Danny said grinning as he turned back to the King. Pariah's eyes widened as he saw that was in the boy's hand. The crown of fire had been snatched off of his head and was shimmering in the boy's hand, casting shadows over his face. "But I'm betting that you will miss this."

"You fool! Return my crown to me at once!" Pariah shouted, his hands irrupting in crimson flames before he shot a powerful laser at Danny. Danny counted with his own laser shot. The green and red beams crashed into each other, fighting for ground. Both Danny and Pariah were pouring everything they had into the shot. Danny knowing that he only had a little time before he was out of power and that with the crown of fire away from Pariah, the king's power would be greatly weakened. And Pariah Dark believing that the boy's life force would give out soon and that he would be free to pick his crown up off of the boy's corpse.

But what ended up happening was something that neither one had expected.

The already unstable space of the ghost zone was stirred into a frenzy by the conflicting energies. The ghostly particles accelerating to speeds nearing the speed of light, causing a rift to form in time and space which dragged both the ghosts in. Sending them to another time and place, where there battle would continue.

* * *

1%

Danny's eyes where blurred as he stared at the monitor on his battle suit. His head was swimming from the pain, but it seemed to be so great that he couldn't really feel it anymore.

He was back in his human form, since he didn't have enough power to maintain his ghost form any longer.

The fiberglass dome that had covered his cock pit was smashed to piece and Danny struggled to pull himself out of what was left of his families battle suit. One of the arms was missing and both of the legs. As Danny crawled he realized that he couldn't feel his legs anymore. The needles that had been reading his nerves had been pulled so that they ripped open his back, taring up his nerves while they were at it. He was paralyzed from the waste down.

But even so, he couldn't stop moving. He had to make sure that everyone was safe from that monster.

When he finally managed to pull himself from the suit and got away from the smoke he found that he was in the middle of a crater in what looked to be a large city. People were crowded around the edge of the crater looking down at him, whispering in shock.

But Danny didn't have time for that, because he turned his head to the other side of the crater and his heart sank. Pariah was lying there on his back. One of his horns had been broken off and his right arms was bleeding a lot of green blood. But it was clear to Danny that the Ghost King was still very much alive.

Danny's eyes went to the crown of fire. He couldn't let Pariah get his hands on it. He had to keep it away from that beast at all costs.

Danny desperately pulled himself along the ground towards the severed arm of his mach, the flaming crown still grasped in its fingers.

The crown came out easier than expected and Danny held it close to him. "I... have to get away." He mumbled as he started to try to pull himself along the ground, away from the dark giant.

"Where... do you think you are going, child?" Pariah growled as he came too. Danny shivered as he turned his head to see Pariah standing on shaky legs. His blood red eye was trying to cut throw Danny. "Give me back my crown!"

People screamed as the monster slowly moved towards Danny.

Danny's vision was blurring too much for him to do anything. His body and been pushed far beyond its limit and he could feel his consciousness slipping away. "You... want?" Danny said as he preformed one last act of resistance, turning his chest intangible, he pushed the crown into his body. Then with one final smile, Danny's vision faded to black.

* * *

 **Just a short intro to a story that I thought I would jot down. I've got a new computer now, so after I get all of my old data transferred I will start up again on some of my older stories.**

* * *

 **The basic idea here is that Danny will be saved by some people piloting ISs, who will be able to drive off the injured Pariah Dark, but then after Pariah is healed up he returns with a vengeance and Danny has to pilot a IS himself in order to stop the Ghost King.**

 **Not sure if I will actually write this story or not. Everyone is free to the idea either way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"We could buy the larger package, but I'm not sure if we will be cooking all that much." Ichika Orimura mumbled as he held up two different sized packages of noodles. Ichika had the appearance of your standard Japanese boy, dark hair and eyes, though he was fairly tall and had a joyful presence. He was fifteen year old boy going to the all girls school, the IS Academy.

It had been a shock to everyone, including him when he had somehow managed to activate an IS. It was wildly known that the military suits were only able to synchronize with girls, and as far as the world could tell, Ichika was the only exception. It was because of this that he had been forced into the IS Academy by the Japanese government so that they could observe him and try to figure out why the machines worked for him.

"Its a better value, but I don't know. What do you think?" He turned to his roommate and old childhood friend, Houki Shinonono.

"Just get whatever." Houki snapped angrily. The Japanese girl had dark brown hair done up in a long ponytail that reached most of the way down her back. She was dressed in her IS Academy uniform, even though they were off campus for the weekend shopping bing. She had a short wooden Kendo sword in her right hand that she was holding close to her. The arm twitching as if she was considering using the thing to beat Ichika over the head.

"Huh? What's the matter, Houki?" Ichika asked as he put the large package in his shopping cart and put the other one away.

"How can you not tell?" Houki mumbled. "I thought that it was just going to be the two of us." Ichika tilted his head in confusion.

"Ichika!" The solo male student turned his head as his second childhood friend, Huang Lingyin, stood there proudly with a basket full of things she was planning on buying. "Now I've got everything I need to make you my families famous sweet and soup pork." She said as she held out the basket.

"Oh wow, I'm looking forward to it. Maybe we can all eat it together tomorrow for lunch." Ichika said, earning a scowl from the Chinese girl as well. Huang, or Rin as everyone tended to call her, was a bit shorter than her friends with chocolate colored hair that she wore in two long pigtails on either side of her head. Her eyes darted over to Houki who was glaring back at her.

That was the girls main problem. Even though they both had a crush on Ichika, along with almost every girl in school, the boy was completely oblivious to it. To put it bluntly, Ichika was an idiot, even his older sister would say so. It was most likely a consequence of his upbringing, since him and his sister were both abandoned as children. So while his sister worked to support them, he had played the part of housewife.

He had never seen a relationship before, functioning or otherwise, so all of the girl's advances were met with a dim obliviousness. So when Houki had asked Ichika if he wanted to go shopping on their day off, he had asked Rin if she wanted to come along.

"What's the matter?" Ichika asked the Chinese girl. "If you need to buy more ingredients, then I can chip in."

"Ichika..." Rin stammered, gritting her teeth.

"Huh?" Ichika mumbled as he backed away from the obviously angry girl.

"Get kicked by a horse and die!" Rin shouted at him at the top of her lungs.

A crashed reverberated through the air and the earth underneath their feet started to shake violently. The shaking lasted for a little more than a second before stopping. "Was... was that an earthquake?" Houki said, not noticing that she had stumbled into Ichika's arms during the shaking. Though she was reluctant to let go even after she noticed.

The shouts of panic in the street caused the three IS Academy students to drop their shopping and run outside to try to see what was happening. "What the hell is going on here!?" Rin shouted as she looked around the panicking streets.

"Ichika look." Houki said, pulling on the boy's arm and pointing up into the sky where a line of smoke told of some kind of fire.

"People might need our help." Ichika said as he held out his wrist, the mechanical bracelet containing his IS, the Byakushiki. The bracelet started to light up and his IS formed around him, the white metal standing out as it lifted him off the ground. He started to flout higher off the ground, white metal wings spreading out as his boosters warmed up. "Come on Rin."

"Right behind you." Rin said as her own black and red IS formed around her. Her Shenlong's massive shoulder canons did weigh it down some, but it was still fairly fast as it flew up after Ichika.

"Hey! What about me, you idiot!?" Houki shouted, though the two were already out of ear shot. She bit her lip and cursed them for just leaving her, but it wasn't like she could go with them. Even if she was also a IS Academy student, she was not a representative contender or a rare pilot, so she didn't have an IS of her own. She could do nothing but bitterly watch as the two flew off together without her. "Ichika... I hope you die." She mumbled angrily.

* * *

When Ichika and Rin had flown up high enough to see over the buildings, they activated their hoods enhanced vision to see what had happened to cause all the smoke.

At first there was some kind of interference in the air that was preventing them from seeing anything, but when the finally could see they both froze in shock, their minds not able to comprehend what they were seeing.

"Ichika... what the hell is that thing?" Rin said, unconsciously moving a few feet back as she stared.

"I have no idea." Ichika answered honestly.

From their point in the sky they could see a massive crater in the middle of the city, and inside of that crater was what they could only describe as a monster.

The thing was a giant, nearly three stories tall with bone white skin and thick black armor. Coming from one side of its head was a large black horn thought its twin on the other side seemed to have been snapped off, leaving just a stump covered in a strange green liquid. The same liquid was dripping from the monster's right arm from several wounds that covered it. At the beast's side was a mace the size of an entire IS. It's face was hidious, looking more like the cross between a skull and a normal face with hollow cheekbone and skin so white that you would swear it was bone, one of the creature's eyes was covered by an eyepatch and its broken lips were pulled back to show black fanged teeth. Mossy green hair fell down passed the monster's shoulders looking a bit like a lions mane rather than human hair, though there was no way in hell that thing was human.

"Ichika, I think there's an IS down there." Rin said pointing on of her IS's clawed fingers towards a point on the opposite side of the crater as the monster.

Ichika had to struggle to pull his eyes away from the giant thing to see what Rin was talking about. It wasn't like any IS Ichika had ever seen. The body was much more armored, as if it didn't have faith in the energy shields to protect the pilot, something that might have been a good assumption since the thing seemed to have been ripped to pieces. Its silver body was full of dents and one of the arms and both of its legs had been torn off and were lying on the grown nearby the main body of the machine.

Then the two IS pilots saw something else that shocked them, though in a more familiar way. Out of the broken IS crawled a boy. He looked a little younger than they were, with messy black hair and a white tshirt that was completely soaked in blood. A sort of metal cable was halfway connected to his back, but it seemed like it had been pulled at and had cut his back open, leaving the boy bleeding out.

"A boy... but boy's can't operate IS units." Rin said, her jaw hanging open. The boy crawled, dragging his useless legs behind him, over to the severed arm of his IS and grabbed something out of it, a crown covered in bright green flames.

The boy held the fiery thing close to him, somehow not being burned by it as he started trying to pull himself away from the giant.

But the giant began to move. Ichika shivered as his machine picked up on the voice of the monster. He couldn't understand its words at first, but his IS's built in translator kicked in and changed it all into Japanese. "Where... do you think you are going, boy?" The monster's voice echoed with cold fury as he moved slowly to his feet. Ichika and Rin were frozen, the entire thing had the feel of a nightmare to it and was stopping them from thinking clearly. The monster's eye glowed a hot and deadly red as it stared down at the injured boy. "Give me back my crown!" The roar seemed to send out a shock wave of energy as dark red light leaked out of the giant's body.

The people on the street who had been watching in stunned terror now began to scream and run away from the pit.

"You... want?" The boy said quietly, so quietly that it was difficult for Ichika's IS to pick it up over all of the screaming. Then the boy did something that they couldn't understand. He somehow pushed the flaming crown into his chest. Then with the task done, the boy went limp.

The giant stared at the boy for a few seconds then growled, picking him up by one leg. "Wake up." It said angrily. Rin and Ichika both gasped in shock as the monster throw the boy into a nearby car with enough force to bend the metal and push the unmanned vehicle back. "I said wake up, brat!" The giant roared. "I want you to be awake when I rip you apart and take back my crown!"

The giant started to move in to crush the child when Rin freaked out and rushed the thing. "Stop it!" She screamed one of her massive liuyedao blades and switching it at the giant.

Ichika watched as the behemoth turned, spotting the charging girl as lifted his uninjured left arm, grabbing onto the liuyedao's blade with his gauntleted hand as if it was just a practice sword being swung by a small child. Even as big as Rin's weapon was, it was hardly any bigger than the giant's hand.

Rin tried to pull the thing out of the monster's hand, but the creature was too strong. "What's this? The humans had more than one of these machines?" The giant said, though he seemed more annoyed then anything else. "No matter. If the ghost child could not defeat me, what makes you think that you can, little girl."

The blade shattered as the monster squeezed his fingers together and Rin was left looking up at the monster in horror, too scared to act. The hand reached forward and wrapped around her stomach, starting to squeeze down on her as sparks of dark red electricity jumped around the monster's fingers.

Rin screamed as her shields began to drop fast. Her eyes widening as she realized just how powerful the monster was and how long she had before her shields would be completely gone and she would be... dead.

"Rin!" Ichika shouted as he flew down towards them, his own blade out stretched as he tried to come to his friends rescue. The steel of his sword hit the elbow of the arm that was holding the girl and sparks flew from the point of contact, but the beast didn't seem hurt.

"Incolent bugs!" It roared as it swung Rin around, throwing her into Ichika to knock them both to the ground. "You dare stand against a king! I will show you your place, pathetic humans!"

The monster grabbed its giant mace and lifted it up over its head with its left arm, preparing to crush to boy and girl. Ichika shook his head, recovering from the sudden hit from before to see the giant standing over them with the weapon posed to strike.

His eyes widened. He knew Rin's shields had already taken a lot of damage. He couldn't let her get it by it. So using all the time he had, he grabbed the girl and throw her out of the way, just as the mace was brought down on his IS.

Rin skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. She was still a little disoriented from being shocked earlier by the monster but as she started to push herself up she saw Ichika on the ground, the monster's mace smashed on top of him. "Ichika!" She screamed in fear. Scared that her mistakes had cost the boy she loved his life.

As the giant lifted up the mace, Ichika's IS broke down and disappeared by into its sealed form, leaving him defenseless on the ground. The beast's strike had taken out all of his shield energy in a single hit.

"Foolish mortals! I will destroy you all for your insolence!" The monster shouted before starting for another swing, one that would end Ichika's life.

Rin watched in frozen fear as the mace slowly descended towards Ichika, the boy's IS was to damaged to offer him any protection or chance of escape. "Ichika!" Rin screamed one last time.

A dark black and silver blur shot down from the sky, grabbing Ichika and pulled him out of the way of the oncoming mass of dark metal. "Honestly, do I always have to clear up all of your messes?" Chifuyu Orimura said in annoyance as she lowered her brother to the ground and turned to face the monster, a sword materializing in her hand as she prepared to battle the monster in her own IS, the Kurezakura. Her black hair and dark eyes were alot like her brother's, but her face showed no sign of his inexperience and weakness.

Ms. Yamada also flew down in her own IS, one of the mass produced Rafale Revives, a heavy gun in hand. "Are you two alright?" She asked the two students. The ditsy homeroom teacher was wearing her usual smile, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Rin said nervously. Chifuyu always made her nervous.

"I'm alright. Sorry Chifuyu." Ichika said as he sat on the ground, holding his stomach and trying to play off the pain in front of his older sister.

"More worthless insects." The giant growled as he turned to face the group.

"Ms. Yamada, provide support." Chifuyu said as she rushed in.

"Right!" Yamada said taking to the air.

Chifuyu dodged the giant's mace swing and struck out at its arm with her sword, not having any more luck than Ichika had. The creature's armor was too thick, and there seemed to be a sort of energy around him that protected him for damage of any kind, as if he had his own energy shield of some sort.

As the giant tried to swing at her again, Chifuyu jumped back out of the way and did a wide strath of the beast as Yamada started to rain down rockets and gun fire on the monster.

The creature seemed angrier about the gun fire than Chifuyu's attacks. They had thought that since he seemed to be limited to closerange attacks, that Yamada's long range weaponry would give her a sort of advantage. They were wrong.

The monster dropped his mace and raised up its hand, pointing towards the airborne teacher. The fingers glower a dark and bloody red before firing some kind of particle beam at the woman who gave a squeak of shock as she darted out of the way. The blast continued and smashed into a nearby building, burning a who the size of a truck in it and continuing on through the entire structure before flying off into the sky.

"Wowwee, that was close." Yamada said as she returned her attention to the beast.

But in the time that the monster was looking at Yamada, Chifuyu had activated her IS's 'one off' ability, turning her sword into a powerful close quarters beam weapon.

The monster seemed surprised by the sudden change and had actually tried to dodge this latest attack, revealing him to be much faster than they had suspected and capable of flight.

The blade attack had still managed to hit, cutting a long slash across the giant's chest, leaving a trail of the green blood dripping down his armor. But the cut had been to shallow to kill the beast.

"I see I underestimated you, woman." The monster growled as he stared at Chifuyu. "I had assumed that I would not need my full strength to defeat all of you. I suppose I must retreat to first recover from my injures. But know this. I will return for my crown. And when I do, I will destroy you all." He said before disappearing in a blaze of green fire.

Chifuyu glared at the spot where he had been for several seconds, looking really badass as she stood there in her IS armor, her sword held at her side, but then Rin's voice ruined the moment. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING!?"

* * *

 **Chifuyu vs. Pariah Dark, Chifuyu wins.**

 **So I know I said I would give you all more time to vote, but then I found out that I can only have one poll up at a time on my profile, so there goes that idea.**

 **DP X IS won by two votes in the end, so I guess I'll be working on this story for a while. I actually thought that people would vote for Hunter X Hunter, but I guess not.**

 **I was surprised by how many people wanted Dragon Crisis, but that might have just been for uniqueness.**

* * *

 **I will probably have a lot of free time right now because my 'competitors' in industry are all mad at me for making their work out of date, and so they have payed off my boss to tell me to stop working. So now I have gone from being payed too much to do an easy job and then sit on my ass for the rest of the time I was given to do said job, to being payed to do nothing at all.**

 **Well, except for teach my two classes, but honestly that is so easy that it hardly even counts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Chifuyu stood in the control center of the IS Academy, a grim, determined look edged onto her face as she awaited the reports of the several individuals who had been tasked with investigating the current situation.

Only Yamada, who knew her better than almost anyone else in the world, could tell that Chifuyu was anything but focused on the task at hand. Not that she could blame her. She was forced to be here to help deal with the emergency situation that had cropped up, when she really wanted to be down at the local hospital to check on her little brother.

Ichika had received some damage to his body through his IS's shields, but Chifuyu was called away to deal with the world governments before she could be told if her little brother would be alright or not.

Perhaps the whole thing would have been less frustrating to her if it wasn't for that all she had to tell the stupid blood sucking insects was that they were currently looking into events.

They had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on, and the only person who might know was in a stage two coma in the emergency medical center.

It had been a shock to all of them when they had gone to pick up the boy's dead body to bring it in for identification only to have him cough up a mouthful of blood whenever they tried to move him. They had rushed him to the emergency center as fast as they could, and now Chifuyu was having to wait for the doctors to give her word on his condition as well.

Hopefully he would wake up soon and they would be able to interrogate him as to what that thing was.

They had also recovered the remains of the boy's IS and it too was being analyzed for any meaningful data. In the mean time they were asking each and every government agency whether or not they knew what that thing that had attacked the city was. Not that any of them would have admitted to knowing even if they did. Sometimes Chifuyu wanted to just give up on the human race. They were all such pains in the butt to deal with.

Chifuyu's eyes shot to the sliding door of the room as it opened and the check engineer that the IS Academy entered the room. "Ms. Yuri, I want your report now." Chifuyu demanded, not caring how cold she was taken for being, she was not in the mood for any amount of small talk.

Ms. Yuri was in her mid thirties making her one of the older staff members, her dark green hair was cut longer than Yamada's and her body time was less of a supermodels and more of a mechanic's.

She nodded and lifted up a clip board with the results, handing it to Chifuyu as she started to talk. "I don't know whether to call that thing a work of genius or the biggest piece of garbage to ever enter my hanger." Ms. Yuri said in her rough voice. "Several of the parts are unique, like nothing I've ever seen. The engine and interface and both going to take weeks before we will have a good idea about how they work, but the main components are all fairly similar to your standard IS units. That is, if you are using a first generation model."

"It's a modified first generation model?" Chifuyu asked, her eyes scanning over the sheet.

"No." Ms. Yuri replied with a shake of the head. "The main thing that confuses me is not what is there, but what isn't. The unit has no stabilizers, no shielding, no life support or even safety measures or communication equipment and the core is bazaar, as if they actually tried to make one rather than using one of Tabane's. Even if this is some kind of prototype, you would think that they would hold onto the standard equipment. Not to mention a lot of this stuff has the tell tale signs of a rush job. It's missing the finishing touches to the wiring and the chips have all hardly been used. The thing is a death trap if you ask me."

"Agreed, this machine seems to be meant to be a purely offensive unit, and not meant for IS battles. It breaks so many of the Alaska Treaty's regulatory rules that I doubt anyone will come forward to claim it." Chifuyu said. "Do you have any hints on who might have made it?"

"We got a symbol placed on it by the makers, but we have no idea where it is from. I've got people doing a search as we speak, but it will take time. Hopefully the pilot will wake up first." Ms. Yuri said as she scratched her head. "Speaking of which, is it true that the pilot was a boy?" Chifuyu just nodded. "That might explain the massive change in the interface. They modified it so that a male could pilot it." She said looking up into space. "I have never seen such a strange IS in my life."

"I assure you, the IS is completely ordinary compared to that boy you dropped off in my hospital." Ms. Emma entered the room dressing in her usual doctor's coat. She adjusted her glasses as she moved closer. "I have never seen anything like him in my life. I'm not even sure if we can call him human."

The women in the room blinked in surprise at those words. "Explain." Chifuyu ordered.

"His wounds have all closed, his broken bones have repaired themselves, his blood count has returned to normal and his heartbeat and breathing are both stable. He recovered from critical condition to near perfect health after just a few hours and an IV. Inhuman is all I can think to call it." The doctor said, adjusting her glasses again. "The only thing that seems to not have recovered is his spinal cord. He will remain paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life."

"How can that be?" Ms. Yuri asked in shock.

"I have no idea. We are trying to figure out what he is, but all of our sensors are finding it difficult to get any readings on him. He is giving off some kind of radiation that interferes with our instruments. We tried to get a blood sample, but it was so deviant to what we are used to dealing with that the machine returned an error. I have no idea what to do about it." Ms. Emma said with a sigh. "He will live though, and hopefully we can get some answers when he wakes up. Though all this isn't even the strangest part we have found."

"What could possibly be stranger than this?" Ms. Yamada asked.

"We found ID on him. He had a wallet." Ms. Emma explained.

"Who is he then?" Chifuyu asked, glad that she was finally getting answers.

"His name is Daniel Fenton. He had both a school ID and a learners permit saying as much. He's an American." Ms. Emma said.

"What is so strange about that?" Ms. Yuri asked.

"Both were dated to fifty seven years ago." Ms. Emma stated bluntly. Both Yamada and Yuri's jaws dropped open.

"Tha... that's insane." Yuri managed to spit out. "Are you telling me this kid is some kind of time traveler? That can't be. The IS was only invented ten years ago."

"But that isn't like other IS." Chifuyu reminded. "Have you found anyone who can confirm his identity?"

"There is one person, and she just so happens to live in Japan." Ms. Emma said looking at the group. "Jasmine Shinonono."

"Shinonono!" Yamada shouted in surprise.

"That's right, Tabane Shinonono's grandmother was the boy's older sister." Ms. Emma said looking like she was having a hard time believing it herself.

Chifuyu sighed. "Great, we finally have something we can tell the world government, but none of them are going to believe it." She turned around and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Yamada asked.

"To check on my idiot brother. Call me if anything new comes up. And don't stop try to figure out that IS unit. For now we will refer to it as the 'Zero Model'. Maybe if we're lucky I can get into contact with Tabane and she can explain what the hell is going on here." Chifuyu asked as she left them all standing there, wondering how the world could get any weirder.

* * *

 **So Danny is going to be a cripple for the rest of this story. I think it would be good for having a change of character. He tried to be a hero and lost and ended up a cripple. That kind of thing would change a man.**

 **I'm having this all take place just before Charlotte shows up at the academy so that she will end up there at the same time Danny starts.**

 **Danny will wake up next chapter and most of that will be him being brought up to speed and thinking about his failure. After that, Pariah will come back for round two.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Oh my poor Ichika, how could this have happened to you?" Cecilia Alcott said, acting like the drama queen that she was. The British Representative Contender was an attractive woman all things considered. Her long blond hair had a curl to it and bounced whenever she worked and her face was contently kept up with makeup expertly applied, making sure to bring out her bright blue eyes and full rosy lips. "If only I had been there, then you might not have been injured as such."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Rin shouted in indignation. "Are you saying that might help wasn't good enough!?"

"Well obviously it wasn't, since my darling Ichika is so injured." Cecilia said glaring at the Chinese girl. "And who's fault is it that he is injured in the first place? I saw the video of the fight, if you can call it that, you nearly got both of yourselves killed."

"Why you..!" Rin growled as she started to shout back angrily.

Ichika was helplessly watching this from his hospital bed. "Guys, its just some bruced ribs, don't you think your over reacting a little bit? I mean, it could have been a lot worse." Ichika said trying to break it up. "So lets just calm down. We're all friends here, right?"

"You stay out of this!" Both Rin and Cecilia shouted at him, immediately shutting the boy up as they continued to argue.

"Ichika." Houki said, getting the boy's attention. She was standing next to Ichika's bed, her hands held together and she shifted uncomfortably as if she was trying to find the words she wanted.

"Hm? What's the matter, Houki?" Ichika asked her.

"Ichika... please don't do anything reckless like that again. I just... If something happened..." The Japanese girl's words petered out, but Ichika smiled and nodded.

"It's not like I go looking for trouble, but don't worry Houki. I won't be leaving you like that." Ichika said. Houki smiled back until both Rin and Cecilia noticed what was going on.

"Ichika..!" They said together as they loomed over him. Ichika looked more than a little frightened as their personal IS parts started to form around their hands.

But before anything could happen both Representative Contenders received hard blows to the head from behind. "Hey what's the big ide..." They both started to shout as they wheeled around to see who had hit them, but there voices where caught in their throats as they saw Chifuyu standing over them.

"Has no one taught you two idiots how to act in a hospital?" Chifuyu's leaved voice carried the threat clear as day, 'shut up, or you will have your own hospital room.' The two girls swallowed hard as they backed away quickly.

"Chifu... I mean Ms. Orimu..." Ichika started but his sister raised her hand.

"Chifuyu will do fine right now. I'm here as your sister, not your instructor. How you feeling?" Chifuyu said as she stood beside Houki who tried her best not to inch away from their teacher's more than intimidating figure. Even when seeing her brother in his hospital bed, she still had an expression on her face like she was looking at the biggest disappointment on the face of the Earth.

But Ichika still smiled as if comforted by her presence. "I'm fine, Chifuyu. Just some bruised ribs. I'll be let out tomorrow morning at the latest." Ichika reported.

Chifuyu nodded, approving of her brother's way of handling the matter of his injures. "Hopefully this will teach you to wait for instructions before entering a battle." Chifuyu said.

"But if we had done that, then that boy would have been ripped to pieces!" Rin shouted, earning herself another strike on the head.

"What did I just tell you about being in a hospital?" Chifuyu spat angrily.

"Sorry Ms. Orimura." Rin cried as she rubbed the growing lump on her head.

"But speaking of that boy, Ms. Shinonono!" Chifuyu said in a commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am." Houki responded, nearly jumping out of her skin as she did so.

"I need you to get into contact with your grandmother, Jasmine Shinonono." Chifuyu said coolly. "It would be best if it was coming from a family relative rather than the IS Academy staff. If the boy doesn't wake up, then we will need her here to help get a positive ID on him. She also will probably wish to see him either way. Who knows, if we are luckily, she might even know what that thing that attacked the city was."

"I don't understand." Houki said confused. "What does any of this have to do with my grandmother."

"We have reason to believe that the boy is Jasmine Shinonono's younger brother who disappeared fifty seven years ago." Chifuyu said, trying to ignore the reactions of the kids around her.

"That can't be right. Else the boy would have to be over sixty years old." Cecilia interjected earning herself a glare from the teacher which caused her to duck behind Ichika's bed to be away from the cold black eyes.

"Tell me, what about anything that we have seen this last day has made any sense at all? Clearly the normal rules of reason don't apply here, so we aren't going to throw out our only lead because it seems impossible. The boy had ID on him saying that he was Daniel Fenton, Jasmine's lost brother. So until Jasmine says that he isn't, or we find a better lead, I am going to do whatever it takes to figure out just what the hell is going on." Chifuyu said, leaving no room for discussion.

A moment of silence passed before Houki said something. "'Pariah Dark.'" The two English words took everyone by surprise. They seemed rather random. "My grandmother used to tell my sister and me a story about a dark king called Pariah Dark who kidnapped her home town into another dimension and how her younger brother went off to fight him in a high tech suit of armor and never returned. It was that story that inspired my sister to make the IS." Houki stopped when she realized that everyone was staring at her. "Hey now, it's just a story! I mean, evil kings, other worlds, that stuff isn't real." She said in her defense.

"Well, whatever attacked us was real, so I'll have some people look into it." Chifuyu said simply. "That thing treated two third generation IS as if they were jokes and that small struggle in the city was already enough to kill more than a dozen people. It already said that it was coming back and we need to be prepared for it. I've already sent a request to evacuate the city of everyone who does not own a personal IS unit, or is a staff member of the IS Academy. A battle is coming like nothing we've ever seen before, and I don't want us to be caught with our pants around or knees."

"What, you don't mean I have to leave too do you?" Houki said in shock. Chifuyu glared at the girl, causing her to flinch back.

"Stay if you want, but don't get in the way. It's not my fault if you get yourself killed." Chifuyu said. She knew better than to try to order the girl to leave. It would have been to harsh to have her run away while everything she cared about was in the line of fire. A small buzz filled the air and Chifuyu reached for her earpiece. "What is it?"

"Ms. Orimura, its the boy. He woke up." Yamada reported to the her superior.

"I see. I'll be there as soon as I can. Hopefully we can get some answers." Chifuyu said before leaving the room without another world.

But just before the door closed behind her she heard her brother speak up. "You make sure to keep yourself self too, sis." Ichika said with his usual dumb smile.

The door closed behind Chifuyu and she let herself have one of her rare smiles. "Idiot. Like you need to tell me that."

* * *

Danny felt so weak. The world around him was a simple blur, something that he could neither fully see or fully understand.

He seemed to be in some kind of white room in a bed that wasn't his. It seemed that there were some sheets on top of him, but nothing else. Was it a hospital room? That would make sense. He must be sick or something.

Then again, it could just all be a dream. That would explain the fact that he was surrounded by nurses who all looked like they could be swimsuit models. They kept saying things, but he honestly couldn't understand a word of it.

"Stop it..." He mumbled weakly as they shined a light into his eyes, trying to check for a response. He tried to shift around, but he could only move his arms a little, they felt almost completely numb, but at least he could feel them. For some reason he couldn't feel his legs at all, not even the numbness of them having gone to sleep. There was just this emptiness.

Speaking of emptiness, his stomach felt completely hallow. What he wouldn't give for a Nasty Burger, or at least some fries. But it seemed like the nurses that the frantically running around him couldn't understand him any more than he could understand them. Though he supposed if they had heard his request, they probably would have just brought him hospital food. Maybe he was better off not getting anything at all.

A door in the corner of the room slid open and another woman walked in. She was dressed in a smart black business uniform and had a serious look on her face that really caught Danny's attention. She said something that Danny didn't understand and all of the nurses fled the room as if a wolf was at their heels.

The woman walked up to Danny's bed side, her glare never leaving her face. If Danny had any energy he probably would have gotten himself killed by commenting that this woman was really hot. If the others were swimsuit models, than this lady was a movie star. Tall well shaped body, toned skin, long wild black hair and eyes that would be impossible to forget. Though for some reason she reminded Danny of Sam a bit. Maybe it was the scowl.

"Daniel Fenton?" She said in clear English. It was the first bit of English Danny had heard since he had woken up, though he thought it might have had a slight German accent, which would be odd, considering the woman was Japanese.

"Yes." Danny said simply, his mind still a little foggy from weakness.

"I am Chifuyu Orimura, am an instructor at the World's IS Academy, though I suppose you don't know what that is." Chifuyu said as she stared down at Danny. "I need you too tell me everything you know about that thing that appeared in the city with you."

"Wha?" Danny mumbled not sure what she meant.

"The monster." She said angrily. Danny was still confused. What monster? Had there been a ghost attack? Chifuyu took a deep breath before trying something else. "Pariah Dark."

Danny went rigid as those two words hit him like an oncoming train. His breathing became more rapid and he started to struggle. He had to move. He needed to fight Pariahs. Everyone was counting on him.

But no matter how much he struggled he couldn't seem to move his legs. Were they being tied down.

"Calm down. He isn't in the city at the moment. He was heavily injured and we managed to drive him off." Chifuyu said as she pushed Danny's shoulders, forcing him back down. "Now I want you to tell me everything you know about that thing, because when he comes back I would rather not be fighting blind."

Danny started to calm down but his mind was still a mess. "You... drove him off? How?"

"I'll show you the video of it later, just tell me what I need to know right now. Time isn't something we have on our sides. If you have already recovered from your injures than most likely he will have soon as well." Chifuyu said crossing her arms. "Now tell me, what is Pariah Dark?"

Danny didn't understand what was going on but he did as he was told. "Pariah Dark is the King of All Ghosts." Danny said simply as he stared up blankly at the roof. Chifuyu frowned by otherwise didn't comment. Danny chuckled. "Don't believe in ghosts? Can't blame you." Danny said shrugging his shoulders. "But Pariah Dark is very real. And I suppose he is going to be after me now, just like he was after Vlad for taking the ring." Danny said as his right hand went to his chest.

"He's after you? Why?" Chifuyu demanded an explanation.

"I took his crown from him." Danny said weakly. "He has two artifacts that when together increase his strength I'd say about twenty fold. One of them is his ring, the other is his crown. I stole his crown to weaken him before trying to finish him off. But I guess I failed. He'll be coming to get his crown back though. And once he has it... He'll probably take over the world or something. I don't know. What do you do when you are the most powerful thing in existence?" Danny rambled on weakly.

Chifuyu's lip twitched. If the boy was right and that monster would become twenty times stronger if he got his hands on the crown, then she would have to make sure she killed the bastard before it could get that far. "Weakness?" She asked simply. Danny turned to her blinking. "He seems to be suseptible to dense particle beam weaponry, but is there anything else that will effect him?"

"You managed to hit him?" Danny said in surprise. "Wow..."

"Concentrate! Tell me his weaknesses!" Chifuyu snapped angrily.

Danny would have jumped if he had any feeling in his legs. "Right huh... my parents have invented equipment that can cancel out his phasing powers and invisibility, but he's just to strong for most of the stuff to do any real damage to him." Chifuyu had to stop her eyes from shooting open. This was going to be even harder than she thought. Invisibility, damn that really could get ugly.

"So, I need to get a hold on your parents research data and weaponry." Chifuyu said as she leaned back.

"Yeah... that should do it." Danny said shaking himself a little. It was clear that he was exhausted and Chifuyu had enough information to at least put a few of her men to work.

"Alright. Thank you for your cooperation. I may comeback later to get more detail so try to rest will you can. We will probably need to move you to a more secure location." Chifuyu said, making the whole thing sound more like a military order than a kind hearted suggestion.

"Alright... can you... ask them to... get me... something to..." Danny mumbled, but he was out like a light before he had finished asking for a meal.

Chifuyu watched his sleeping form for a few seconds and couldn't help but to compare him to her own idiot brother. But she didn't stay for long. In wasn't even a minute later that she had called up everyone she could to inform them of the status updates. If they were going to be ready they would need all the help they could get.

Finally, after all normal routes were taken Chifuyu took out her civilian phone. She pressed a few buttons to get into her contacts list and then went down to the number she was looking for. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for what was to come, she pressed the call button.

"CHI-CHAN!" A childish voice boomed from the other side of the phone. Chifuyu gave a soft sigh, the most reaction that anyone would ever be able to get out of her.

"Hello, Tabane." She said to her childhood friend, the genius who had invented the IS. If they were going to build the weapons to fight this monster in time, they would need her help.

* * *

 **It hasn't sunk in yet for Danny that he is now a cripple, but it will soon.**

 **Not really sure what else to put here. I am making Tabane and Houki Jazz's grandchildren because only a Fenton would think it is a good idea to develop weapons of mass destruction and they distribute them across all the countries to be used for a sport.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Oh Chi-chan, why do you only call me when you need something!? Doesn't Chi-chan love Tabane!?" Tabane Shinonono said in her normal overly chipper voice, if you could call it normal. Everything about Tabane was as far from normal as most people could get without involving sever disfigurement or genetic mutations.

The average person would not be able to recognize the woman in the Alice in wonderland bright blue dress with the metal bunny ears, dyed purple hair and ridiculous smile and laugh as the world renowned genius who had invented the IS and revolutionized the entire world, politically, economically and socially, through that invention. Which was probably the reason she could be the most sought after person in the world, with every single government dedicating a massive amount of resources into finding her and still go undiscovered after eight years of searching, even though there were three people who had her on speed dial, whether they wanted to or not.

"Tabane, I don't have time for fooling around." Chifuyu said, trying her hardest to keep her professional demeanor up.

"Hahaha! I know, I know! You're calling me about Pariah Dark, aren't you Chi-chan!?" Tabane laughed into the phone. Chifuyu flinched, how the hell was it that the mad scientist always seemed to know everything. "I have to admit I was surprised when I saw that monster on the news. Grangran wasn't kidding about him being the size of a house. I wonder how much energy it takes to keep him moving." Tabane chirped as she avoided explaining how she had found out.

"Since you already know the situation, let's stop wasting time. Your great grandparents' research, you have it don't you?" Chifuyu said trying to steer the conversation right to the point.

"Of course I do, Chi-chan! After all, the 'Zero Model' was the basis for my IS, though there were several design flaws to be worked out." Tabane said, purposefully using the code name Chifuyu had given the machine in order to subtly say that she had hacked their systems. "The old suit was almost completely unusable. Drained away the pilot's very life force as fuel. Your average human could only operate it for around a minute before being bleed dry and dying." The laughter that accompanied this information didn't seem to fit with the tone of the actual info itself. "Aren't you glad that it was my machine and not that one that you first operated, huh Chi-chan!"

"Explains the condition that Daniel was in." Chifuyu said, thinking back to her conversation with the boy. "How long until you can get us some countermeasures for this 'Ghost King'?" Chifuyu asked.

"Three days, four hours and seventeen minutes!" Tabane shouted cheerfully.

Chifuyu bit her lip. She knew that if Tabane said that it would take that long, then it would take that long. Meaning that they would be almost completely helpless if Pariah Dark attacked before then.

"But as you have already seen, high density particle blades like yours and Ik-kun's are more than able to penetrate his shields, just like they would an IS's! Though other weapons will be almost useless since Pariah's shields are just to strong to be weakened to breaking!" Tabane said happily. "And if you are worrying about his invisibility, then Tabane has got you covered! I'll just send you over the data for modifying the IS's scanners and your own engineers should be able to do the rest! Am I great or what!? Hahaha!"

Chifuyu froze. She got the basic idea that Tabane was hinting at. Only she and her younger brother Ichika had IS that could use high density particle blades that could bypass energy shields. Meaning that Ichika would have to fight that monster if she failed to kill it herself. And with the One Up ability draining their shield energy, a single hit would land him in an early grave.

If things went poorly... her brother would die.

"Send me all the info you can. I'll prepare our IS for the worst, so you make sure to get that new equipment to us as soon as possible." Chifuyu said. In the back of her mind she swore that she would not let that thing near her younger brother again. She would kill it before it ever got near him.

"Alright then! Oh and Chi-chan..!" Tabane started before her voice became somewhat serious. "Don't let Pariah get anywhere near my Houki." Tabane said, also worried for her sister.

"Got it." Chifuyu said before hanging up her phone and then calling Yamada up on her ear piece. "Ms. Yamada, I want everyone to be gathered in the Assembly Hall by 2230 hours. We need to prepare for the first real war the IS have ever seen."

"Understood." Yamada replied. Chifuyu looked out as the sun started to set on what had been a long long day, and promised to be an even longer night.

* * *

All the remaining staff and engineers of the IS Academy, as well as the top students and those who had personal IS units had all gathered in the Assembly Hall by the time Chifuyu got there.

"Thank you all for coming." Chifuyu said as she stood up in front of all of them. Her eyes finding her younger brother in the crowd. She hated to see him there, but his IS was one of the only weapons they had against this monster. As a leader, she had to include him, even if as a sister she wanted him to be as far away from this as possible. "As you all are already away, this earlier today the city was attacked by an unknown life form, one that produced its own energy shield and was able to deal with two third generation IS single handedly while injured." Chifuyu said as she brought up the images of Pariah Dark.

Murmurs filled the gathered people as they looked at the images. A short clip of the monster stopping Rin's IS's blade attack with a single hand and one of the energy blast that had taken out an entire building, played for them before giving stat readings on estimated power levels.

"Our current measurements for his attacks place the damage at three thousand units." Chifuyu said, her face not showing any emotion even as she saw fear flash through the eyes of her listeners.

"But our shields can only absorb two thousand units of damage before our IS loses power." A three year student said grimly. "Are you saying that we are dead if he hits us even ones?"

"That's the basics of it. Though if we change the loudouts of the units to exchange some of the firepower for more shields we can raise them to four thousand units. Meaning you will be able to take one hit before you have to pull out." Chifuyu said. "Between the classes and instructors we have twelve personal IS units, and then on top of that there are sixty four units that are primarily used for training. So we do have numbers on our side. If you take a hit, you tried out for a fresh unit while yours recharges. You dodge or you die."

The gathered students gulped. Chifuyu couldn't really blame them. The IS have always been a sport, not real battle. Nothing to the death. And know they were being told that there was a inhuman monster on its way to kill them.

"This isn't a training drill. I can't force you to stay. If you feel that you cannot find it in yourself to die for the safety of others, then you are free to leave the city before the fighting starts. No one will stop you, and no one will think the worse of you. But if you are going to make that decision, then make it now. Because once everything starts, I need to know who I can count on." Chifuyu said.

She watched as seven of the students nervously left the room. Luckily only two of them had personal units, but it would still be a hit to their man power.

"So the rest of you are going to stay?" Chifuyu asked, her eyes snapping to her brother. Her heart fell a little, seeing that he didn't leave. Everyone nodded in response, Ichika keeping his supportive smile. The same one he always had every time she came to see him during her breaks, when she could only tell him that her work was classified. "Good."

She turned away from them so that they couldn't see her worry. She was a strong woman. A strong leader. That was what she needed to be, if everyone was going to get through this alive. "As we speak, Tabane Shinonono is working on weapons that are designed to get passed our enemy's shields. But in the mean time all we have that will have an effect on this enemy is one hit abilities; the Reiraku Byakuya." She said as an image of herself and her brother doing the said skill came up on the screen. "So to optimize our chances, we will divide into two waves. The first will be the instructors where I will try to take the Pariah out myself. But since this skill uses up my shield energy, I will not have the same shield that can survive one hit that you all do. So if I am taken out the surviving instructors will fall back and join the students to try and finish the job."

Chifuyu watched as her brother's eyes widened in horror at what he had just heard. She turned away from him and continued the briefing. Ignoring the looks she was given by all the people who depended on her. She would do what she must. This was war, you either won, or everyone you loved died.

* * *

He could feel it. The crown was calling to him. Begging him to return for it. To take it back and to show the fools who believed that they could stand against him who he was.

He was a King of Ghosts, a Lord of Chaos, a God of Death. For them to try to resist him is an insult to the order of the universe itself, and Pariah Dark would suffer no such insult for long.

The dark king growled from his seat on top of Mount Fugi as he waited for his injures to heal. He open and closed his right hand, testing its grip on a rock which crumbled into dust between his fingers.

Not just yet. His strength had grown but it was not quite ready, but come morning, he would be ready to take back what was his, and bring death upon the world of men who had proven to be such a thorn in his side.

Once his crown was returned to him, he would return to the Ghost Zone to raise his army once more to conquer the worlds.

As soon as morning came. As soon as morning came...

* * *

 **I guess I am making Chifuyu and Tabane a lot more concerned for the safety of their younger siblings then they were in the anime, but in my defense, in the anime they always had their shields to fall back on when things went to shit. If you take those away, they are much more likely to be scared for their brother and sister.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Chifuyu sat in an armchair in the otherwise empty control room, her eyes scanning over a list of reports and orders, tactical information and political bullshit. It was around six in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink. She couldn't. Her nightly ritual that she did every night before going to sleep involved getting hammered on hard whiskey, and she couldn't exactly afford to get drunk at the moment, not when a giant city destroying monster could pop up at any moment. Fighting him was going to be a challenge, fighting him drunk would be suicide.

"You should at least try to get some sleep." Yamada said as she entered the room. The green haired teacher didn't look to rested herself behind her large spectacles. Chifuyu wondered if she even realized she went out in her pajamas rather than her usual clothes.

"I'll sleep when Tabane's weapons arrive for us. Until then, I'm the best shot we got for taking out Pariah Dark." Chifuyu said, and she meant it. A little lose of sleep was no big deal. She was still young and with enough coffee, she could last the three days.

"You're putting all the burden on yourself again." Yamada pouted as she sat down with her superior. "That's why you put your brother and his girlfriends on the back line. You want to keep everyone safe. You really do have a hero complex, you know?"

"The united nations is demanding we release all information on the Zero Model and its pilot. Right now I am telling them to jump in a ditch, and that as evidence in a terrorist attack, we have the right to keep it confidential until the all facts are known. They know it is a smoke screen, but it should keep their hands tied for now." Chifuyu said, not acknowledging Yamada's comment about her having a hero complex. "It should last us until we can figure out a way to hide Daniel's presence from them. We should probably keep the Zero Model out of their hands as well, since it is too dangerous for experimental use."

"Why do we need to hide the boy?" Yamada asked, a slight frown appearing on her face.

"Because his biology is not entirely human, and he was piloting something similar to an IS. If the brass finds out about that then it would steer them into a feeding frenzy. It wouldn't be like with my brother where they would simple observe him. They would cut the boy open to see just what had been done to him." Chifuyu said grimly. "I'd rather not have that on my conscience."

"Is that why you told everyone to make no mention of him in our reports?" Yamada asked, only getting a nodded from the world class pilot. "You really are kind, Ms. Orimura." Yamada said with a gentle smile.

Chifuyu just scoffed and got up to leave the room. "If you are going to be awake anyways, keep an eye on the monitors for me. I've got some more questions I need to ask our time traveling friend."

"Yes ma'am." Yamada giggled as she turned her attention to the monitors. Chifuyu left the slightly younger teacher to that task as she went towards the medical ward where they had transferred Daniel to.

* * *

Danny felt like he had a frog stuck in his throat. How was he supposed to act at a time like this? It was beyond anything he had ever thought could have ever happened.

He had regained his strength after some food and a long rest, but then with his wits about him once more he finally came to understand just what had happened to him.

He had to struggle just to pull himself into a sitting position in his hospital bed, he never realized how much he had used his legs to do even that much until he didn't have them anymore.

He stared down at the two now useless limbs, reaching out he grabbed at one, applying more and more pressure, but he couldn't feel a thing. It was so strange to see him touching his own leg, to feel the pressure on his fingers, but getting no reaction at all from the leg itself.

So this was the price of trying to play hero. What a joke. It reminded him of the Greek myth that Mr. Lancer always went on about. The one of the man who tried to fly to the sun on wings made of wax and fell to his death because of his stupidity. Dying for believing that something a mortal had made could compete with the power of the gods.

Danny hadn't been a hero. He wasn't some child chosen by fate to defeat the evil monster. He wasn't a soldier trained and equipped by the gods to stand up for justice. He was just a freak kid who ran around playing make believe with his friends. But even so he had tried stand up to Pariah, and for that he was crushed. Pariah lived, Danny could feel it in his blood. The cold overwhelming presence of that dark gods power, like the heat of the sun on his skin during a clear day.

He would return for his crown, and they would all die.

Danny couldn't fight anymore. The suit was gone. Smashed to piece in the last battle, and even if it wasn't, he didn't know if he had enough left in him to finish the fight against that monster. Or if he had ever had enough.

He felt numb and helpless. He was a failure, just like he had always been. In all his play fights with the ghosts he had just won because of dumb luck. Not skill or brains, just dumb luck.

The world would have been better off if he had never turned on the ghost portal. It would have been better off if he had never even been born.

Then again, it was already as if he had never been born. Fifty seven years had gone by without him in this world. His parents were gone. His sister had moved on with her life. Who even knew what had happened to Sam and Tucker, or Valerie and Vlad for that matter. Danny had disappeared from the world and it continued to turn. It hadn't needed him. He wished that the slip stream that had taken him and Pariah to this future had just destroyed them instead. What point was there in living anymore anyways?

As Danny slid away into his world of self pity, the door slid open and the woman from before came in, Chifuyu Orimura.

"How you doing, kid?" Chifuyu said, her face not showing any sign of emotion.

Danny's mouth twitched. He wanted to shout that he wasn't a kid, but... who was hit kidding? He was just a kid. A stupid little kid. "I'm fine." Danny mumbled.

"Really? Cause you sure don't look it." Chifuyu said before taking the visiters chair and crossing her arms. "Are there any special needs that you have medically? We already know of your genetic abnormalities so there is no use hiding it. If you need a specific type of medicine, just tell us." Chifuyu said ignoring Danny's flinch at the fact that he wasn't fully human.

"There are none." Danny said.

Chifuyu glared at Danny in silence for a few seconds before speaking again. "How about you tell me what is on your mind." It was an order, not a request.

Danny swallowed. "I failed." He said simple. "Everyone was counting on me to defeat Pariah Dark, and I failed."

"Failed huh?" Chifuyu said with a scoff. "Sure have a strange definition of failure."

Danny looked up at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You bought the human race fifty seven years with that stunt you pulled. Do you think we've all just been sitting on our hands that entire time? We're more prepared now than we were before, and you managed to weaken him by taking that crown away." Chifuyu said as she pulled out a can of juice from her pocket and popped it open. She wanted beer, but she supposed she would have to just do without. "You might not have been the undisputed winner, but you didn't fail, kid."

"But I... I don't have anything left." Danny said. "I can't go home, back to my old life."

"Tell me kid, who are you?" Chifuyu said seriously. Danny blinked for a few seconds, confused by the question. "No one? Good. That means for now on, you're just Danny. You can make a new life for yourself, beyond all this baggage." She took a swig of her drink before continuing. "This world is no less worth defending than it was when you last were here. So how about you stop mopping around and concentrate on what really matters. Who knows, we might need your help in the future. You never know."

"But I..." Danny said trying to think of a counter argument. For some reason he felt like he should defend his misery rather than just letting it go, but this woman seemed to be set in pulling it away from him and beating some sense into him.

"Kid, how about you become a student at this school?" Chifuyu said simply. Danny was shocked out of his thoughts by the offer. "The IS Academy operates outside of all the governments in the world. As long as you stay a student here, they can't touch you, regardless that blood status of yours. You can make a new life here if you want. So, what do you say?"

Danny really didn't know. He was robbed of his words as he looked down at his useless legs. He felt the weight of everything he had done and hadn't done. But at the same time, he felt a little hope. Hope that he could eventual bring it all to an end.

He would do it. He would make a new life for himself.

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but a chill pushed through his entire body. A stream of white mist poured out of his mouth as he gasped in panic. Chifuyu seemed shocked by the sudden violent reaction. Danny had to struggle to get air back into his lungs as the spell slowly passed and then when he finally regained the ability to speak the words that came out of his mouth were not what anyone wanted to hear.

"Pariah Dark. He's here."

* * *

 **And now I quit. Someone else can pick it up if they want to. I've proven I can do my own challenges if I want.**

 **LOL! Get trolled**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"You cannot hide from me, ghost child." Pariah growled as he flouted nearly a hundred feet above the raging ocean tides of the coast from the IS Academy. "I can feel my crown's fire calling to me. I would be able to follow you to the ends of the worlds."

He was flying towards the building in no great hurry, for a King hurries for no one. His right arm had completely healed and the cut on his chest was gone, as if he had never been touched by that woman's strange sword. His unreal strength was at its peak, only needing the addition of his crown to bring him back to the level of a god.

The waters far below him turned red, reflecting the bloody light that steered around the evil king's body. His presence chilled the air causing heavy clouds to form in the sky, blocking out the sunrise. A twisted grin crossed the mad king's lips. He would make sure that no one who dared stand against him ever saw their precious sun again.

As he approached the walls, large antiaircraft gun turrets rose up out of the walls and started to line up sights on him. He could only scoff as the human weapons opened fire, their thousands of bullets simply passing straight through the king without leaving a single scratch on his body. He could not to harmed by mortal means. The fools would pay for believing that they could stand up to a god.

Raising his left hand in a disinterested sweeping motion, Pariah released a monstrous wave of dark crimson light that collided with the wall, causing the stones to crumble as the force of the blast crushed them underneath its weight. The shockwave that spread through the air at the strike echoed through the thick morning air, an royal calling, signaling the arrival of the king.

Pariah flouted over the leveled wall, the grin on his face exposing several pointed black teeth. "I was wondering when you would show up, woman." Pariah said as his power flared up even higher than before.

Chifuyu stood in front of him in her IS unit, nearly forty other IS pilots at her side as she prepared for battle. Her free hand open and closed slowly, relieving the tension from her body even as she raised her sword. She hadn't yet activated the Reiraku Byakuya quite yet. Though it took a second to fully activate it drained away her power to quickly once activated. She would need to time it just right, not wasting a second of her activation time.

"You are trespassing on the sovereign territory of the IS Academy. Remove yourself now or you will be removed by force." Chifuyu said forcefully as the IS around her all hefted their guns, aiming for the dark king.

Pariah began to laugh. A chilling hollow sound that seemed to drain the life out of the vary air. "Trespassing? How can I be trespassing? All lands belong to me. A King goes were he wishes." Pariah said, his grin not disappearing. "But if you wish to stand against me." He said raising his left hand above his head. A dark red sphere appearing within it. "Then you shall all die and join the ranks of my minions."

As the red sphere flew up into the clouds the IS pilots began to open fire on the king. The bullets and beams bouncing harmlessly off of his natural shields.

Seconds later a rain of dark red shards started to pour down from the clouds and the pilots scattered to avoid the strange attack.

Chifuyu rushed forward, activating her Reiraku Byakuya as she approached the dark king. Pariah shout a wide blast of red and black fire at the woman who activated a double ignition boost in order to avoid the blast and move up behind the king. Her Reiraku Byakuya had reached full charge and she swung the long, bright blue particle blade at the king's back, but the strike was stopped by the heavy black iron mace that the monster carried.

"It would seem that you are the only true threat in this entire army of yours." Pariah said with his hollow laugh. "So I simply need to kill you, and the rest will crumple and fall before me."

Chifuyu cursed as she knew the truth in those words. And since he knew it, she was in for a long fight. But the worlds greatest IS fighter was not about to simply give up. She would show this beast a thing or two about fighting.

She would win. She had to win. She would not let this monster get anywhere near her brother.

So using all of her speed and skill she continued the battle. The clash between a king of the dead and a woman who had something she needed to protect.

* * *

Danny could feel him. He could feel Pariah's presence in his blood. His entire body screamed the words over and over again. 'He is here.'

Danny had to move. He couldn't simply stay in his hospital bed while the dark king was so close.

He concentrated his will, forcing himself to flout up into the air as he used his ghostly powers to fly.

It was hard, much harder than before. With his legs rendered useless by his last battle with the dark king he was finding it difficult to maintain his balance as he flew, his center of gravity thrown off by the two numb limbs that dangled beneath him, slowing him down and making flying awkward.

He tried to form his ghostly tail, but it was no use, without control of his legs he wouldn't cause the tail to form. So he had to flout almost straight upright as he made his way around.

He passed through the walls of the hospital room, turning invisible as he went, trying to move as fast as he could. The pathetic speeds that he was moving at was hardly faster than he could have walked before. He felted sick with himself when he compared it the before when he could fly at hundreds of miles an hour.

But he couldn't dwell on that now. He had to move. He had to... he had to...

He didn't know what he had to do. If he went out there to fight Pariah Dark as he was now, he would be ripped to pieces and the evil king would reclaim his crown. But if he tried to run, Pariah would surely catch him.

But he couldn't sit still. He couldn't do thing.

Danny's stomach felt heavy. He could have sworn he was going to throw up. He felt so sick with himself. He hated it. He hated his weaken. He hated his need to just standby as others fought what should have been his battles. He hated that other people would be getting hurt or killed and he could do nothing about it.

He could only remember Valerie's sleeping form as the girl lay unconscious in his bed. Injured and exhausted before she had tried to protect him from this monster.

"Dammit. Dammit." Danny mumbled angrily. Tears coming to his eyes.

That's when he saw it.

As he passed by some kind of entrance to the main building he spotted a large glass display case, and inside of it was an IS frame.

It was steel gray and not pretty to look at. Its wings were rather round and its thrusters looked rather odd. Danny didn't know it, but he was standing in front of a first generation prototype. Nothing more than a piece of junk that was meant to be a display about the history of the IS. But in his eyes, it was a sign.

Fading through the glass that surrounded the unit he flew into it. "Alright, Pariah Dark. This time, it will be different." Danny said angrily. "Activate!" Danny shouted, pressing on the buttons in the arms.

He waited a second, but nothing happened.

"Come on, move!" He said angrily as he tried to get the thing to activate, he pressed every button he found, but the thing didn't budge an inch. "Move dammit!" Danny shouted angrily. But his shouted were wasted, the machine didn't move.

Danny began to sob. It was the finally straw. Thing one that broke the camels back. It was as if the world was taunting him, laughing at his attempts to hold onto hope when everything was clearly hopeless. Laughing at his attempts to be a hero even after they stripped him of everything. Laughing at his inability to even stand on his own two feet. Laughing at his weakness.

"I don't want to be weak." Danny said through clenched teeth as his emotions poured out. "I want to be strong. I want to be strong. I want to be strong." He said it over and over again as his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes tight, feeling the water works pass down his cheeks to his chin before dropping down onto the IS itself. "I want to be strong."

"Why?" The voice of a young girl echoed in his mind. Danny's head shoot up and he found that he was no long at the Academy in the IS suit. He was instead in a sort of empty world with until but a glassy pool below him and a wide green sky above. "Why do you want to be strong? What purpose would it serve?"

Danny spun around to face a small girl, no older than six or seven with starch white hair that came down to her shoulders and bright silver eyes that held specks of green and red in them. She stared at him with a blank expression as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Why do you need power, when you have nothing to fight for?" The girl asked him, her head tilting to the side slightly as she talked.

"I..." Danny stammered before his mind started to clear. "I might not have anything to fight for. But I have something that I need to fight against. For the sake of the worlds and everyone in them, Pariah Dark must be stopped. I don't care what the price is to me to do it. I will stop him!"

The girl blinked. "Those who seek power when they have nothing to fight for are seen as either heroes or monsters. Which one are you?"

"I don't care." Danny said surprising the girl. "As long as Pariah is stopped, I don't care if people think I am a hero or a monster. I just need to power to do it."

The girl stood there, staring at Danny for several seconds before nodded. "You are a strange one. I hope you do not regret your choice."

The world swam around Danny as he felt hot fire pumping through his veins. He opened his mouth and let out a scream of pain as the fire poured out of him and spread across his body.

Danny was back in the Academy in the IS unit, the green flames leaking out of his hands and spreading across the surface of the IS unit, turning its steel gray shell a jet black color with white lines where the parts met. Danny felt the power flowing through him as the machine hummed to life and a virtual display showing his energy levels appearing before his face. Finally a window opened up in front of his face with a simple message on it.

'Yami no Kiba, all systems green.'

As the engines in the wings came alive, the glass surrounding him shattered and he flouted into the air. It was just like controlling his flight in his ghost form, the IS body moving the way he envisioned it. Flying forward he stopped glancing to the side where a sword was in a display casing. Smashing it open he grabbed the weapon.

"Alright Pariah. You ready for round two?" He said with a grin as he turned the machine intangible and flew up through the roof.

* * *

 **The basic idea here is that Danny's IS don't have a core in it, and the Crown of Fire is acting as the IS core. This would cause problems in the future.**

 **My Japanese isn't very good, but I am pretty sure that Yami no Kiba means either fang of darkness or dark fang.**

 **This will really be the last I am writing on this unless it is decided for a second time in the polls that it is the challenge that everyone wants me to do.**

 **But remember, as a challenge, you are all free to do it. Wink wink...**

 **why do I even try?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Chifuyu." Ichika mumbled angrily as he stood in standby with the girls. Even Houki was in an IS, since one was left open when the upperclassmen backed out of the fight.

He was so tense. This wasn't like anytime before. Usually when he knew his sister was fighting it was always in one of the tournaments with rules that would prevent killing. And when he himself was put in a life or death situation with Rin, it was at the drop of a hat, none of this waiting around for the monster to get here. The anticipation was killing him, and the worry.

"Ichika, it will be alright. Your sister is the best their is, period. No questions asked." Rin said, trying to help calm his nerves.

"Agreed, Ms Orimura is by far the best IS pilot in the world. Every girl in the entire school wishes that they could be half as good as she is." Cecilia added. "There is no reason at all to worry."

"This isn't an IS battle." Ichika said slightly grimly as he stared out towards the bright flashes of dark red light that momently light up the pitch black sky as the war was being waged just outside of their field of view. They could hear the endless gun fire and the sounds of smashing stone even from their fallback position.

Several of the instructors who had taken their one hit had returned to refuel their energy stores, and the news that they brought was not encouraging. The monster king had realized that Ichika's sister was his only true threat and was going after her with everything he had, or what they assumed to be everything he had.

Ichika felt angry, not with Pariah, but with himself. He was just standing by while his sister was in danger. She was out their basically by herself because she wanted to keep him safe. He knew it, and he hated it. He hated that it was always his sister making sacrifice for his sake, and he could do nothing for her.

"I... I can't." Ichika said through gritted teeth. The girls looked at him in shock as he deployed his IS and started up into the air.

"Ichika, what do you think you are doing! We were ordered to hold back!" Houki shouted but Ichika wasn't listening. He had to help his sister. So he took of in the direction of the war, preparing himself to do whatever he could, regardless how little that was.

* * *

This was impossible.

Chifuyu had never experienced a fight anything like this one before. One were a single misstep would land her in an early grave. One where her opponents power and reach so far exceeded her own as to make a head on battle suicide. One where even attempting to parry in order to get into range of attacking would eat up so much of her energy supply as to leave her useless. One where she was not sure if she could win.

She had been dodging every single blow that Pariah threw at her for nearly ten minutes and her energy levels were reaching dangerously low. She already had to turn off the emergency restrictions that were meant to stop a pilot for going too far and risking their lives in a tournament fight.

But even so, Pariah Dark didn't seem to be tiring at all. The giant swung the massive mace around with a single hand with as much ease as your average person would swing a twig. Chifuyu had to put away her wings because they kept catching the wind that was thrown up whenever the mad king swung his weapon through the air, and without them she couldn't activate her ignition boosters, putting her at an even greater disadvantage.

"Come now woman, you are only delaying your death. Simply embrace your fate. I promise you a high position within my army if you simply accept death gracefully." Pariah taunted Chifuyu.

The Japanese woman just ignored him. Talk had no place on the battlefield, and she didn't have the luxury of being able to lose. She couldn't let this thing get past her. She couldn't let it near her students, her brother.

Chifuyu's eyes went down to her energy gauge. She had enough left for one more attempt. She would put everything on the line.

She straightened up, making it clear that she intended to stand her ground. "So you will accept death." Pariah said with his disgusting grin, his black teeth poking out through his tensed lips.

The giant moved in lifting up his mace, preparing for one finally swing.

In that moment, Chifuyu's wings reemerged and her ignition boost went off, shooting her forward nearly at the speed of sound, her pale blue blade of energy held out before her, aimed straight for the monster's heart.

Chifuyu looked into Pariah's single uncovered eye as he grinned down at her. Her energy levels hit zero and her machine began to fall. "So that was the last of your energy, wasn't it, woman?" Pariah said mockingly as he held up his left arm, the metal gauntlet had a long gash through it where he had used it to parry Chifuyu's final strike.

Chifuyu's machine hit the ground, steam coming out of it as it cooled itself down after the ignition boost.

Chifuyu still didn't respond. She just looked up at the monster with her stone cold eyes. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her beg.

"No finally words? Very well. Then I will finish you." Pariah said, lifting up his mace. Chifuyu didn't look away. She didn't flinch. She just watched the dark king move. She would not die afraid.

And it was because she kept her eyes open that she saw him come.

Before Pariah Dark could kill her, an black object covered in bright green flames flew straight for him. Crashing into the king and pushing him back, digging a trail in the ground at it forced him down to the Earth.

Chifuyu had to admit that she was shocked. She had no idea what had just happened, but as the dust kicked up by the less than graceful landing began to settle she caught her first glimpse of what had saved her.

An IS, black as the sky with faint white lines around the joints was swinging an IS sword down at the Ghost King who was forced to block it with his own mace. Green flames licked around the new arrival in the same way the crimson ones surrounded Pariah. Sparks flying from the point where their two weapons met as the red and green flames mixed together.

"So you have found a new suit of armor, have you Ghost Child?" Pariah said, his cocky voice turning to one of slight annoyance.

It wasn't until the pilot of the IS spoke that Chifuyu fully realized who it was. "You didn't think I would just give up did you? I'm here to finish what we started fifty seven years ago." Danny's voice held a sort of echo too it, but it was undoubtably him. But he looked so different. His black hair was completely white and his blue eyes were now as green as the dark king's eye were red.

And then just like that, the battle exploded. Each one of them swinging their weapons with all of there might, the air shaking with each clash as large bursts of flames flew from the points of contact. They flew up into the sky, never missing a beat as they swung again and again.

The battle had no grace to it, no style or tactics. Each one of them was simply string to overwhelm the other. Chifuyu couldn't help but to compare it to a battle between two savage animals rather than two proud warriors.

The two combatants finally pushed away from each other before flying about throwing balls of light at each other. Each of the energy attacks that missed would leave gapping holes in the ground or walls that they hit as the two tried to get a solid hit in.

But in this Danny had the advantage, being smaller than his opponent and having a targeting computer in the IS. A well aimed shot hit Pariah Dark in the stomach, launching him down into the ground, creating a small crater where he hit the ground.

"What's the matter your majesty? Are you no good without your tiara?" Danny teased the giant as it pulled itself out of the ground.

"I will reclaim by crown after I pull it from your bloody chest." Pariah said angrily as he flew up at Danny.

"Sure you will." Danny said, blocking the dark king's attack getting pushed back even higher into the sky as the fighting continued.

"Ms. Orimura. What's going on?" Yamada asked as they all watched the battle.

"It seems our hospital boy didn't want to stay in bed like the doctor ordered." Chifuyu said as she tried to wrap her mind around what to do next. "Pull everyone back for a regrouping. We can't afford for anyone to be caught in the crossfire." She told her troops. Then looking up she saw a blinding flash of green and red light. "I hope you pull through, kid." She mumbled as two other instructors came down to carry her away.

* * *

Danny had felt invincible. The strength the IS was giving him was just short of what he had while in the Ectoskeleton. He was standing up to Pariahs dark on even footing now that the monster no longer had his crown.

But with each strike that passed he realized he was still going to lose.

His body and spirit had still not fully recovered from using the Fenton Armor. His strength was holding up for now, but he didn't know how long it would hold up.

He started to try to use his speed to get around Pariah's attacks rather than just meeting them head up, but he lacked the skill of an opportunistic fighter like Chifuyu, and he was just losing energy as time went on.

It seems that after Pariah's initial shock at Danny's presence, he started to realize that he could simply out last the boy. Each strike was getting harder and harder for Danny to block as he tried to overpower the king.

After a few short minutes of fighting, Pariah got around Danny's guard and sent him flying into a wall. Though Danny hit the wall hard he still remained fairly uninjured because of his natural shielding mixing with the shield generated by the IS unit. So after shaking the effects of the impact off he quickly phased into the wall to break line of sight as Pariah came straight for him.

Flying down into the Earth below Pariah, the ghost boy used his instincts to tell him exactly were the Dark King was flying above the surface. Then he flew as fast as he could, activating all of the thrusters on the IS to help him gain speed as he shot towards the surface again, reaching high speeds before Pariah Dark would even be able to see him.

Shooting out of the Earth, Danny rushed the king with the IS blade. Pariah had sensed him coming just in time to bring up his mace to block the strike that the two ghosts were sent tumbling through the air again as they fought to try to gain the upper hand on their opponent.

Danny tired to stop himself from showing any signs of tiring, but he was still starting to pant and his energy levels were dropping steadily.

"You still have no idea how to wield true power, do you ghost child?" Pariah sneered as he started to press Danny back. Danny tried to hold his ground but it wasn't any good, he was being pushed down at the King held himself over him. "Any last words?"

"Reiraku Byakuya!" It wasn't Danny who was shouting. Both Danny and Pariah watched in slack jawed shock as a white IS came out of no where swinging a long pale blue energy sword swinging it straight at Pariah Dark.

The King tried to move out of the way, but his arm was still outstretched and the pail blue blade struck his right wrist dead on, severing his hand to a spray of bright green blood.

Pariah Dark's eyes widened in rage as he realized what had just happened. His left hand was engulfed with dark red flames as he prepared to throw an energy blast at the boy to kill him for what he had just done.

But as the blast was being shot, Danny moved in the way, intercepting the blow and using a good deal of his strength to deflect it and protect the boy in the white IS who immideately moved back to make it easy for himself to dodge any follow up attacks.

Then with the King's guard gone, Danny pushed forward, driving the point of his sword into Pariah's stomach.

The ghost king gasped before his left hand was consumed in flames again and he back handed Danny straight into the ground below. "How dare you." Pariah gasped as he reached for the blade that was still embedded in his stomach. "How dare you injure me, not once, but twice."

Danny pulled himself out of the newest ditch that had been carved out throughout the course of their fight. He grinned cockily up at the dark king. "What's the matter? Did we disarm you?"

Pariah glared, seemingly surprisingly unconcerned about either his missing hand or the sword in his stomach. "You will die for that pun."

Danny flouted back up off the ground slower than before. He was starting to run out of steam again. That's when he noticed Pariah Dark's severed hand a few hundred feet away, lying on the ground with the mace still locked in its fingers, the Ring of Rage displayed on its finger.

If he could just get that ring, he could crush Pariah with his own power.

Danny dived for it, flying as fast as he still could towards the severed hand. But just before he reached it a blast of echo energy throw him down into the ground yet again.

By the time he recovered he saw Pariah Dark peeling his own hand off of the mace. "You wished to take my power, did you, ghost child?" Pariah said angrily as he held up the hand. "I will never allow it."

Danny stared in shock as Pariah Dark bit down on his own fingers, swallowing them along with the ring before throwing the rest of the hand to the side. "Ewww." Danny said.

"Now if either of us wishes to gain the power, we will have to kill the other." Pariah said with a insane grin, a bit of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "I underestimated you a second time boy. I sought to take back my crown as quickly as possible and so I came alone. I will not make that same mistake next time." Pariah said as flames started to cover him, blocking him from Danny's vision. "When we next meet, I will have my entire army at my back. So prepare yourself, ghost child."

Pariah Dark disappeared in the swirling flames. His last threat hanging in the air. The battle was won. But the war was far from over.

* * *

 **...You know, I didn't actually expect people to vote this up a second time. But whatever. Here's you boss fight and plot hook.**

 **Danny can't fight for shit and will be forced to learn how to fight properly over the course of the next few weeks as Pariah recovers his army.**

 **Since Pariah Dark has failed again he is going to be less likely to attack directly for some time as he will want to maximize his chance of winning in a single go.**

 **Some people have complained that I said that Danny is going to be a cripple and that it will actually have an affect on him. Most of them seem to think that the canon says that it would have zero effect on him.**

 **First, fuck the canon. Nothing is well explained in DP. And what would be the point of having him crippled if he would have zero physical or mental impact on him.**

 **Second, wasn't Johnny in a wheelchair because he had his legs broken? There for you are wrong anyways.**

 **Surprise ICHIKA! No one saw it coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Chifuyu sat across from Danny in one of the Academy's more privite rooms. Her standard glare hardly even registered with Danny, though that was less because it wasn't frightening than it was with the fact that his secrets were completely on display before her.

Danny gripped the sides of the electric wheelchair they had provided him with as he prepared for the worst, not even being sure what the worst was. But when Chifuyu finally did speak, her words surprised him. "We'll ignore all the information you were withholding from us for now." She said in her commanding voice. "All this considered the information you keep was more to do with yourself than with the enemy, and it is my fault for not including your presence as anything but a guarded objective in our plans. That aside I need to know, what are we in for?"

Chifuyu brought up a glass touch screen thing and pressed a few icons to bring up a recording of Pariah Dark. ""I underestimated you a second time, boy. I sought to take back my crown as quickly as possible and so I came alone. I will not make that same mistake next time. When we next meet, I will have my entire army at my back. So prepare yourself, ghost child.""

"His army. Just how big is it?" Chifuyu asked, a eyebrow raised.

The memory of the vast horde that had stood before Pariah's Keep appeared in Danny's mind's eye and the boy's shoulders sank. "Well... I'd say they are about ten thousand or so." Danny admitted weakly.

"Ten thousand. How do they measure up to you and that monster?" Chifuyu asked.

Danny shook his head. "There is no comparing them to Pariah. His entire army combine hardly matches him. I'd say the individual soldiers are only around ten times stronger than your average human, and they aren't very intelligent. I don't remember ever seeing any of them using basic energy manipulation. Though he has a few soldiers that are stronger, around the same level as I was at before I... before I..." Danny didn't want to say 'lost my legs', but Chifuyu got the picture by the way Danny squeezed one of them.

"Energy manipulation?" Chifuyu asked for clarification. Danny held out his hands and a ball of green energy appeared in the air before him. The prefect sphere glowed a bright green, throwing shadows around the room. Something in the back of Chifuyu's mind, a left over instinct from before mankind started to deviate from nature, told her that this thing in front of her was the vary nature of death.

"Most ghosts can manipulate the energy in their bodies to a curtain degree, once they are aware that the energy is there." Danny said as he let the energy ball disappear.

"You say 'most ghosts' as if you are not one of them, but you seem to share their abilities, if I am not mistaken." Chifuyu said as she crossed her arms. It was a question that had to be asked, just what was this boy?

Danny slouched in his wheelchair. He knew this was coming, but he hadn't wanted to take about it. "I was... in an accident. It fused ghost matter into my DNA, making me a half breed of sorts." Danny said, avoiding Chifuyu's eyes.

"I see. Explains a lot." Chifuyu said, thinking about the unnamed bases that had appeared in his DNA sequence along side the normal human DNA. "How long do you think it will take before Pariah is ready to attack again." Danny blinked, surprised at how brief the topic of his blood was brushed over.

"I'm not really sure. He still hasn't left the human world yet. I can sense that much, even if I can't tell exactly were he is." Danny said feeling the king's presence in his blood. Seeing Chifuyu raise an eyebrow Danny explained. "I can sense the presence of other ghosts when they get nearby. But with Pariah being so much stronger than other ghosts, I can tell that he is still in this world, even from a great distance away."

"So that was how you knew he was coming." Chifuyu said, nodding her head. "Continue."

"Portals between this world and the Ghost Zone are rare, so either Pariah is trying to find one, or he is waiting to regain enough strength to open a portal himself. Either way will take him some time. His injure's in this last fight were a lot worse than in our previous one. Cuts, broken bones, and bruises are easy enough for a ghost to heal, but stab wounds take a lot more time, and that other boy managed to cut off Pariah's right hand. Until those wounds heal, he will be leaking to much energy to regain his strength properly." Danny said. In the back of his mind his subconscious added, 'nerve damage never heals. Not in humans or ghosts.' "Even after he gets back to the Ghost Zone, it should take him a few day's to gather his army, and then he has to find a way to send them all through, moving one person from the Ghost Zone to the human world is hard enough. An entire army will take a lot of time."

"So we do we have days, months or years before the next major attack?" Chifuyu asked.

Danny thought about it for a second. "Months sounds about right."

"I see... Then we have time to discuss other things." Chifuyu said as she leaned back in her seat. "How much do you know about the IS?"

"The what?" Danny asked confused.

"Well that answers that question." Chifuyu said with a sigh. "As much as I would love explaining all of it too you, I think I'll leave that to Yamada. She was always better with kids anyways." Chifuyu said as she pulled out a small canteen and took of the top. Danny could smell the alcohol coming from it. "The IS, or Infinite Stratos, are those robot suits we use. Usually they only work for girls. You are the second boy in the entire world to have been able to activate one." Chifuyu said.

"They only work for girls? Why?" Danny asked, it seemed like a really arbitrary restriction.

"Hell if I know." Chifuyu admitted. "It has something to do with the cores that power them only responding to girls." Chifuyu took a swig of her hard liquor and sighed. "But this Academy was built to help train the young girls who will someday be pilots. Which is why you are now going to be enrolled."

"What? I thought I had a choice whether or not I stayed here?" Danny asked in surprise.

"That was before. Now you are a neccesary piece for the upcoming war. We need to get you up to standards before that shitty king feels like coming back. Your attendance is no longer optional." Chifuyu said more than a little harshly. "Ms. Yamada will be coming by later to help instruct you on the general information about the IS that you will need before school starts back up in two days. Do I make myself clear?"

"But I..." Danny started but Chifuyu stopped him with a bone chilling glare that could have probably scared off a good many ghosts that Danny knew. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." Chifuyu said before exiting the room. Standing just outside the door was Yamada, using her usual knowing smile. "I trust you will bring him up to snuff."

"You can count on me." Yamada said with a giggle before going into the room, holding a massive text book underneath one arm.

Continuing on, Chifuyu went to her next meeting, this one with Ms. Yuri, the engineer, who she had given the order to look over the IS Danny had been piloting during the second battle against Pariah, telling her to keep the number of people who new about it to a minimum. Ms. Yuri, taking the instruction to the extreme had done the analysis completely by herself.

The moment Chifuyu had entered the room, Yuri had started going off on a tangent. "This is completely insane. You keep dumping more and more wierd stuff on me, Ms. Orimura. What's it going to be next? A alien spaceship? Or perhaps a giant sentient robot that can disguise itself as a car?"

"Cut the chatter and just give me the damn report." Chifuyu said, slightly annoyed at the woman's fit.

"What is there even to report? This thing has no IS core. That boy activated a coreless IS. That shouldn't even be possible." Yuri said as she ran a hand through her midlength green hair. "That IS he used was just a display piece. It didn't have any core, it had no weapons equipped, its stabilizers didn't function, it had no equalizer, no one-off functions, it was just a relic, and he somehow got it to work and then took it into battle."

"Thought as much." Chifuyu mumbled as she looked over the results. "This kid is turning into the mother of all headaches."

"How is these even possible." Yuri asked her superior.

"No idea. But that said, we can't let anyone know about this." Chifuyu said seriously. "Being able to activate an IS without the need for a core would cause the stability of the countries military power to go down the drain. Each and every country would be shooting for the kid, trying to find out how he did it. For the sake of world peace, this information stays quiet. Make sure that anyone how knows doesn't say a word, this is to be considered a level seven classified secret. No one is to know."

"You don't have to worry about that. So far the only people who know are you and me, as far as I can tell." Yuri said. "The question is, how are we supposed to provide him with an IS if we can't reveal the fact that there was no core?"

"We can't. We'll give him the first generation model for now and if he wants it modified he will have to take it to you personally. Though who knows how much you will be able to do without a team." Chifuyu mumbled as she tried to think of how they could work around this.

"You are going to make the kid use a first generation model, here? Geez, I feel sorry for him." Yuri said with a shake of the head. "I can have a standby form for the IS in an hour if you want, and I'll see if I can't call in some shipments for replacement parts, upgrades and the likes."

"Do it." Chifuyu said as she returned the documents to Yuri. Then without another word she turned and walked out.

* * *

Later that night Chifuyu was sitting behind her deck, a large bottle of Russian vodka sitting next to her. "Do they honestly think I am going to fall for this shit?" Chifuyu spat as she held up a transfer paper. Someone was enrolling a student into her class. A boy, by the name of Charles. "This is just a bullshit attempt to spy on Ichika and Danny."

Charles was a girl in disguise as a boy. Chifuyu didn't even need to see the picture of the French blond to know that much. The odds that one of the only boys in the world who could pilot an IS just happened to be related to the boss of an IS development company that was falling on hard times was so laughably unlikely that it made Chifuyu sick.

Chifuyu momentarily hoped that her younger brother would see this 'boy' for what she was, but then she remember, Ichika's an idiot. Whatever. It didn't really matter if the girl spied on Ichika. Sure his machine's data was the nation's poperty, but Chifuyu couldn't really care less about that. On the other hand, Danny's secrets could cause a lot more of a problem.

"Best if I keep them separated." Chifuyu mumbled. Of course, with the fact that they are both boys, or they were both being entered as boys, and it would be assumed that they would be placed in the same room together, Chifuyu's options were limited.

She considered whether or not she could get Danny to pretend to be a girl, but that wouldn't work, his voice would give him away in an instant. She wished she could. It would have solved a lot of her problems dealing with people wanting to know about this boy who could pilot an IS.

Chifuyu looked at Danny's entrance forms and sighed. She could place him in a different class, and that would keep them separated there. And for rooming, well the best option would be to clam that since he was wheelchair bound, that he would need to be on the first floor, which was usually for teachers only.

A small grin placed over her face. A twisted and evil one. "I can't wait to see Yamada's face." Chifuyu said as she filled in the information for the rooming. Danny would be staying with her and Yamada in room 0012.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Ms. Orimura!" Yamada whined as she stood in front of a very embarrassed Danny. The boy tried to keep his eyes turned away, but it was hard not to notice Yamada as she stood there in her sunshine yellow pajamas that were covered in pictures of cartoon bunnies. "You didn't even ask me about it."

Chifuyu surprised her mean grin as she watched her coworker pouting. It was nice to get back at the younger instructor every once and a while, and not telling her about Danny moving in with them until he was already pushed into the room was an easy way to do it. Served her right for always accusing Chifuyu of having a little brother complex.

"Stop complaining. You know as well as I do that there aren't enough rooms at the moment, and besides, the dorms aren't exactly handicap friendly, and Fenton will need some insisted living." Chifuyu said with her cool scoff.

"I don't." Danny mumbled in an embarrassed tone. Though it was only really supposed to be a whisper, the IS that was dormant around his neck picked it up and translated it into Japanese. Danny slowly flouted up out of his wheelchair using his weird ghost powers to show that he didn't need help moving around out of his chair. "I can get around fine on my own."

Chifuyu laughed inwardly as the IS was meant to be used by girls, so when it translated 'I' into Japanese it used the female form of the word rather than the male. Yuri had asked Chifuyu if they should fix that but the teacher said not to bother. They could all use a few good laughs.

"Oh really, and who is going to change your dipper?" Chifuyu asked.

Danny both paled and blushed at the same time. "That... that was low." He mumbled as he fell heavily back into the wheel chair. With a staff that was entirely made up of women, Danny had been subjected to a horrible time of it when it came to his new arrangements as a cripple. The worst of it being the dipper he had to wear.

Not only was it humiliating, but he couldn't actually get it on and off by himself and every time one of the nurses did it they would make a comment about how small his penis was. Demoralizing was an understatement. That times Danny considered flying down into the center of the Earth and just letting himself be boiled alive to escape the suffering.

Now he had to deal with the prospect of it being Chifuyu or Yamada doing it, probably the two hottest women he had ever seen in his entire life, and Yamada constantly getting embarrassed at even the smallest things. If she was made to help Danny in and out of his clothes... it would be a disaster.

"It's reality kid, deal with it." Chifuyu said with a shrug. "Now since you are going to be rooming with us we need to set some ground rules. If you use your powers to spy on us in the bathroom, I will kill you. If you touch my alcohol, I will kill you. Beyond that, just make sure you obey curfew and don't break anything important. I won't kill you for those but we would have to yell at you for a bit."

"Ri...right." Danny said, more than sure she would keep her word on that.

"Right then, classes are starting back up tomorrow. So we all need to get a full nights sleep." Chifuyu said before going to her closet and pulling out her own night cloths, a very... interesting black nightgown. Danny's eyes widened as he looked at it. How was he supposed to sleep in a room with two grown women who look like supermodels dress in suggestive sleeping wear.

"Ms. Orimura, it's improper for two women to share a room with a man." Yamada begged again. Danny wanted to agree but Chifuyu just scoffed.

"Please, he's just a little kid, not a man." Chifuyu said, causing Danny to wince at the insult. "Besides, not much action goes on down south after your spine gets broken, if you know what I mean." Danny winced a second time. Combo low blows. "Oh and Fenton, Ms. Shinonono will be taking you to see your older sister next weekend, so heads up there." Make that a triple ouch.

Danny wasn't sure how he should feel about going off to see his older sister again. Fifty seven years was a hell of a long time, four times longer than he was old. Not to mention, he hadn't been that close to Jazz. She had been the perfect child, and he had been the social misfit who was content to ghost through life, no pun intended. How was he supposed to face her now, after all the time, all the lies, everything that had happened to both of them. Even thinking about it was giving him a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A feeling that didn't go away as he tried to sleep that night, only all two aware of the woman in the same room at him. He would probably die before Pariah ever got the chance to get at him. More than likely he would be the one to kill himself.

* * *

 **A really short piece to warm myself back up to this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny tried to concentrate on the movements of his electric wheelchair, the inner workings, how it reacted directly with his brain commands. Using his limited technokinesis to try and break down the activities of the individual sensors and mechanisms that made up each part. It was much harder than with a simple toaster or his old gaming devices.

He had to keep himself distracted, it was the only way to keep from going insane from the whispers and pointing that followed him through the halls. Even though he didn't have enhanced hearing of any kind, the stupid girls didn't even bother cover up their pointing and gossip. They looked at him like he was an animal in a zoo exhibit as he went down the halls, glancing from marker to marker, trying to find his classroom.

"Hey Danny-boy. Good to see you out and about for a change." Danny turned his head, a little shocked to find someone actually taking to him. It was Ms. Yuri, the chief mechanic that he had been introduced to a few days before, just after his second brawl with the Ghost King. She was still dressed in the same dark brown long sleeved shirt and grease stained overalls, a oil rag sticking out of one of her packets. Seemed that she didn't care too much about her appearance, treating the school as if it was all just part of her mechshop.

Danny wasn't sure what he thought of the woman. She wasn't hostile and brutally honest, like Ms. Orimura was, or oblivious and upbeat like Ms. Yamada. She seemed to just simply be obsessed with her work and dealing with everyone around it was just a unfortunate consequence that she had to put up with in order to do what she enjoyed. Danny could respect that to an extent, but this personality did lead to its own short comings, mostly her pushiness to figure out just how Danny had activated his IS. And with each failed test she kept getting more and more frustrated.

"Ms. Orimura forced me into the school. I didn't really have that much of a choice." Danny admitted, though in the back of his mind, he just wasn't sure whether it was against his will or not. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He honestly felt like he was in a constant dream, or nightmare.

"Well hopefully you will find it enjoyable here." Ms. Yuri said with her hands on her hips. "What class you in? I'll walk you there."

"Thanks, I'm in first year, class three." Danny said, trying to stay polite as the woman walked beside him.

"Class three huh? Guess that means I'm your assistant Homeroom instructor." Yuri said with a small nod as the pointed in the direction they needed to go, Danny mentally commanding his chair to follow alone.

"I thought you were the mechanic, why are you teaching?" Danny asked confused.

"Well believe it or not, everyone here has multiple jobs. Mostly because the school is under funded." Yuri said with a shrug.

"What!? I thought this was some kind of top tier international school, why does it have trouble with funding?" Danny said in surprise.

"Well the problem is that Japan was forced to make this school as part of a treaty just after the invention of the IS. You'll probably learn all about it in your history class. But the assholes at the United Nations didn't give us any funding to help us make it. So even though the school looks top of the line, it is in serious debt." Yuri explained. "Then you have to consider all the damages that are caused by stupid brats that actual attend the school!" She shouted, glared at a pair of girls who were trying to listen in, the girls gave a squeal of fright and ran off.

"They forced you to build the place and then didn't help with paying for it." Danny said incredulously.

"That's politics for you. Bunch of asshole foreigners taking advantage of us." Yuri spat. "No offense."

"None taken, fuck the police." Danny mumbled. Yuri burst into laughter.

"Yeah well, how is your IS treating you, the translator working alright?" Yuri asked.

Danny nodded his hand going to the small trinket around his neck. When not in use, his IS took the form of a small metal fang like pendent of sorts. It was dull gray and not something interesting to look at, but Danny still liked rubbing his fingers over its smooth metal surface from time to time. "You can understand me can't you?"

"I suppose so." Yuri shrug. "Just remember that you can turn off the translator with a short mental command if you need to."

Danny blinked. "Why would I want to do that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuri didn't answer that, though her face looked rather sad. "We're here." She said stopping in front of one of the doors. "You want to be introduced to the class, or just to sit in the corner and hope that no one realizes your there?" Yuri asked.

"Second option sounds nice, but not very realistic." Danny said with a sigh, his fingers tightening around the side of his wheelchair.

"Reality is a bitch, but I won't make you introduce yourself if you don't want to. The girls... the world has changed a lot in the last few years." Yuri said, her voice full of disappointment.

"Thanks for the warning I guess, but I might as well face the music." Danny said calmly, though he felt a bit of anxiety coming on.

Yuri nodded. "The just stay up at the front of the classroom. I'll introduce you when the class starts and you can answer any questions you want." Yuri said, the hint that there were things that he probably shouldn't answer buried in the comment.

"Alright." Danny nodded as the door from the classroom slide open and he instructed his chair to move into the room, trying to ignore the whispers that followed him. He turned off the translator, though he wouldn't admit that to Yuri. It was a great relief when he could no longer understand their words. The sounds of their disappointment.

* * *

"Alright class, shut up and pay attention!" Yuri shouted angrily at the girls that sat before them in their desks. It always pissed her off that the students didn't even stand up for her when she entered the room. The least they could do is recognize Japanese culture when they force themselves on them. "Since I doubt even half of you have half a brain I'm just going to point out that we have a new student! Be polite or suffer the consequence!"

Danny swallowed as he looked out over the group of thirty or so girls, each of them having an appearance on the level of Pauline, and him paralyzed from the waist down. The universe is so cruel.

He tried to ignore their stares as he cleared his throat. "I'm Danny Fenton. I'm from America and my hobbies include video games and watching monster movies. Please take care of me." He forced out. He closed his eyes as he bowed as best he could from in his electric chair.

"Anyone have any questions?" Yuri said, sounding as if she was trying to discourage it. But even so, hands went up.

"How old are you?" One girl asked.

"I'm fourteen." Danny said uncomfortable as the girls mumbled at that.

"I thought people couldn't come here until they were at least fifteen..." "No wonder he looks so small..." "Why couldn't he be tall like Orimura..." Were the most common comments. Danny felt sick.

"Quiet down!" Yuri shouted. "Since you all seem to be done asking questions, we need to get this lesson started. Fenton, go sit over there in front of the front row." Yuri said pointing towards a spot in the corner where Danny would be unable to see the other girls staring at him. Yuri looked at him with a pitying face. But Danny didn't react to it. He just went were he was told and waited for the lesson, hoping it would be something to get his mind off of things.

It was, if only because it left him way too confused to even think about the other students. Not that the terminology was too hard or the mechanics of the IS were too complex. He had seen many of the same things in his parents' work, and Yamada and Yuri had given him a crash course on the IS before school started. But he became completely at a lose for words when they eventually started talking about the rules.

The rules of IS fights. Danny had assumed that the IS were some kind of military weapon, but apparently that was wrong. It was a sporting event. It was so stupid that he couldn't even wrap his mind around it.

But eventually the bell rang to end the Homeroom period and Yuri left, leaving the students sitting there, waiting for their next teacher.

"How is this fair." A brown haired girl a few rows behind Danny said in an angry voice. "Class one gets to have two hotties in their class and we get stuck with the little kid in a wheelchair." Danny gritted his teeth at those words. The rest of the class was divided between those who agreed with the girl and those who thought she was being too mean to the little boy. They all looked down on Danny.

He realized that they were not girls who were training to be soldiers to help fight for their countries, they were basically sports jocks. Each and every one of them was a privileged individual, an A-lister, judging him by his appearance, not caring about him as a person. He hated them. He hated every single one of them.

"Aren't you going to even say something? Don't tell me your stupid as well as crippled." The girl said her hands on her hips. "Even if you can use an IS, all you are is a waste of our time. Why should we have to put up with you just because your a boy?" Danny closed his eyes, feeling them turning green. His hands gripped onto the sides of his chair, leaving small imprints of his fingers in the metal. "Don't you ignore me. I'm Siena Valentina, the representative contender from Italy and your class representative. So I will..."

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Danny shouted angrily drawing gasps from the other students. "I'm not here to be some kind of eye candy for you so why don't you just get your head out of your ass and leave me alone!" Danny was losing it. It was one thing when Chifuyu was brutally honest about his situation, he at least knew that Chifuyu actually did try to help people, she was a soldier. But this stupid girl was angry at him for not being the kind of guy she could crush on. It was so stupidly annoying that it made him snap.

"How dare you!?" She said angrily. "I should have known that all Americans are just..."

"Just shut up and leave me alone before I knock your teeth in." Danny said interrupting her again.

"Oh really. You and what legs." The girl scoffed.

He was keeping his green eyes shut, knowing that them moment he opened them he would fire an energy blast and take off the girls stupid head. He was sick and tired of everything. He was tired of being treated like a weakling. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He had nothing to lose. He had nothing at all.

But before he could take out his frustration on the girl a familiar voice cut through the room. "That's quite enough!" Chifuyu said angrily as she entered the room. Her cold glare setting on everyone in it. Fangirl like squeals went through the class. Something that Danny could only consider disgusting. But the appearance of the soldier did calm him down. "Ms. Valentina, you are supposed to be representing your country here. So try to stop humiliating yourself."

"Bu...but I..." The girl stammered, flushing a bright red.

"But nothing! You keep this up and I will see you removed from this academy. The instructors don't have time to be babysitting everyone. And Fenton, next time just turn off your translator so you don't have to listen to the garbage that comes out of their mouths." Chifuyu said glaring at Danny. Danny could only nod though he throw a glare at the Italian girl. "All of you are to go and suit up, classes one through four are having joint training today. Now move it!" With that she left leaving Danny feeling a mixture of anger, relief and shame. He just guided his chair out the room ignoring everyone's whispers as he went down towards the fields. Ignore all of them, they didn't matter.

* * *

 **Just out of curiosity, were the five guests who commented on the last chapter really all just the same person?**

 **{SPOILER WARNING!} I** **f you think that the world is taking a depressing dump on Danny now, just wait until he goes to Jazz and finds out that she has A** **lzheimer's so during half of their conversation she believes she is back in Amity Park and that Danny never disappeared and during the other half she believes she is delusional and that Danny's presence is her own subconscious torturing her.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Classes one through four where lined up outside on the empty ground that was used for IS practical training, where the students learned the basics about moving about and the different stances and forms. A place that is outside of the normal battle grounds.

Ichika was standing in his normal spot with Charles, the new student from France standing right behind him. Ichika had the strange feeling like he had the eyes of over a hundred girls all staring at his butt, though he chocked that up to the fact that everyone was made to wear the bazaar combat suits. Each one was basically just a skin tight rubber jump suit, with short or no sleeves or leggings.

Honestly, Ichika had no idea who's idea it was to have these outfits, but it was probably Tabane's idea. Ichika vaguely remembered the crazy scientist having a thing for skin tight hazard suits back when they were kids. And it would be just like her to force them on everyone else for kicks.

It was odd that the same thing that had put woman on top in society had also been one of the things that objectified them the moment. Even the most covering of these outfits was similar to a school bathing suit, gripping onto the girls' covers and showing off more than a little skin and ass.

It was actual a small wonder among the girls that Ichika managed to stand away such things without an awkward lump forming in his tight rubber pants. Though his sister knew the true reason way. Her brother was just too stupid to notice.

"Ichika... why is everyone staring at us." Charles whispered to him. Ichika felt a little sorry for the guy. He couldn't help but to remember his own first few days at the school. Charles himself was rather small with bright, golden blond hair, and though he walked around with a sort of grace that you didn't usual find in high school boys, he still seemed nervous about being the new kid in school.

"It's because were two of three guys who are able to pilot an IS." Ichika replied with a shrug. "Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it after a while."

"You mean... it doesn't ever stop?" Charles asked.

"Nope." Ichika said, popping the 'p' a little. It was the fact he had come to live with during his time at the IS Academy, girls are going to stare.

"Oh." Charles said nervously. Then something Ichika had said registered. "Wait, you said that there are three boys, I thought that we were the only ones."

"No, there's one more. He also transfered in today." Ichika said pointing to an even smaller boy with black hair sitting in a wheel chair on the opposite side of the group.

"He looks so young." Charles said looking at the smaller boy.

"I didn't know he was going to be coming here until yesterday when Chif... when Ms. Orimura mentioned it." Ichika admitted, though he didn't say that he had seen the boy before then. He recognized him from the day that monster appeared in the middle of the city. He was the boy from that old unit. The great uncle of Houki who had somehow been thrown through time and space. The entire thing seemed so unreal, though Danny himself had an unreal feel about him, if that made any sense.

Then again, maybe there were more than just the three of them. That pilot who had been fighting against Pariah Dark just three days ago had been a guy. A fourth one appearing out of thin air before disappearing just as fast.

Ichika zoned out as he thought about that day. He still had no idea what was going on then, even though he had been part of the battle. The entire thing was classified and covered in so much red tap that no one was sure about what it was or even who was qualified enough to know about it. The battle had been so intense that the school was still covered in small scars from missed shots and the rain of death that Pariah creature called on had reduced an entire wing of the school to a pill of twisted metal.

Ichika had to have been crazy to have gone in there. Even though his one hit had proved to had changed the tide of battle, he could have been killed in an instant if hit. His sister had nearly caved his head in during the post battle lecture about following orders when in a military situation.

"We'll commence training for today!" Chifuyu shouted, though the military like silence made the shout rather unnecessary. "First we'll have a few small exhibition matches before we split you up into groups for your day's training. Fan, Olcott!" Chifuyu called out.

"Ma'am!" Both Rin and Cecilia replied as they were called out.

"You should be able to get it going quickly since you both have personal units." Chifuyu said, calling the girls to the front of the group. When the two didn't seem in any hurry she shouted at them to get a move on.

"What a pain. Why do I have to do this stupid thing?" Rin grumbled as the twin tailed girl walked forward in her bright pink under suit.

"I don't see why I should have to put on such a pointless performance." Cecilia said with a sigh as the two of them stood next to Chifuyu.

"Hey, how about you two show a bit more determination." Chifuyu whispered to the two so that no one nearby could hear it. "Now's your perfect chance to show off in front of the boys." Chifuyu had hit the right buttons.

Both Rin and Cecilia were instantly full of energy for the fight. "This certainly calls for me, England's representative contender Cecilia Olcott!" Cecilia said boastfully as she stood in a semi pose.

"And I will show them the difference between those who have personal IS units and those who don't!" Rin added with an arm pump.

"What did she say to them?" Charles asked Ichika, as the girls started to act strangely.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ichika replied with a shrug. He had long since given up understanding his female friends... actual make that all women in general. They seem to hear and see things that he couldn't.

"So who will my opponent be? I wouldn't mind putting you in your place, Rin." Cecilia said, hoping to prove herself stronger than her rivals in love.

"That's my line. You're dead meat." Rin said, grinning up at the blond.

But before the two could get at it, Chifuyu scoffed at them. "Don't get ahead of yourselves. You haven't even met your opponent yet." She said with a small grin, as though she was going to enjoy this. Ichika wondered who exactly their opponents would be. Rin and Cecilia were both representative contenders. Not very many people could stand up to them. "Fenton! Get over here!" Chifuyu called out.

"Yes ma'am." Ichika watched in surprise as Danny started to drive his wheel chair forward to the others. People started to whisper in confusion as to why Ms. Orimura would want him to be part of the demonstration.

Rin seemed just as shock. "Hey! Your that boy from..." The Chinese girl started only to be interrupted by a strong hit on the head from Chifuyu's clip board.

"How about you keep top secret information a secret." Chifuyu hissed at the girl, giving her the look that made the young teacher one of the most feared women in the entire world.

"Y...yes ma'am." Rin said, swallowing hard on her words.

"Alright Fan, Olcott, today you will be fighting against Fenton." Chifuyu said waving her clip board at them.

"You mean... at the same time... two on one!?" Cecilia said in shock.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Rin agreed as they looked over at Danny. He really didn't look like much.

"You will do it, or I will have to take you both down myself." Chifuyu threatened them, both of them shutting up at the dark glint in their instructors eye, a sword materializing next to her from her IS. "Any complaints from you?" She asked Danny.

"Would you listen if I did have any?" Danny asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Good. You're learning." Chifuyu said as she took a few steps back. "Deploy your units and then fly up to two hundred feet before starting the battle."

* * *

 **I really don't understand why everyone was hating on Chifuyu in the comments. Yeah she says a lot of mean things, but they are more or less honest and have the 'this is the way the world works, get over it' feel to it rather than anything said only to put Danny down.**

 **I'm kind of bored of writing this now, so sorry everyone.  
**

* * *

 **Anyone who wants to pick up the story can.**


	13. Dead

**Story is pretty much died to me.**

 **If you feel like continuing it yourself then feel free. Just don't expect me to read anything you post.**

 **PM me if you are insterested, because I can't get at the reviews right know.**


End file.
